When the camera off - SERIES
by melqbunny
Summary: Series 4. Dangerous Call. Saat Yunho sedang berlibur dengan Heechul dan Donghae, maka Changmin harus pikir-pikir kalau mau mengganggu liburan mereka. HOMIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Melqbunny** presents

**When the camera off**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

.

.

.

"Cukup! Jangan katakan! Kumohon…"

Pria yang lebih tinggi menggelengkan kepalanya, saat ini sama saja bagi mereka berdua. ini sulit. Sangat sulit. "tidak bisa lagi… ini harus kita hentikan… kita saudara…"

"Tidak… tidak, tidak, tidak!"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"CUT!"

Suara itu mengejutkan semua orang. "Jung! Kau ini bisa acting tidak? Kau membuatku ingin muntah!"

"Su… sutradara…" sang asisten berusaha menenangkan amarah atasannya.

"Istirahat!" tahu-tahu sang sutradara mengumumkan. "20 menit!" sutradara menatap aktor utama dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, tapi yang ditatap tetap tenang. "Kuharap setelah ini aktingmu bakal lebih baik."

Aktor jung tidak menjawab, Cuma mencibirkan bibirnya. Terlihat imut untuk semua orang disana, kecuali sutradara yang langsung pergi. Aktor Jung. Jung Yunho. Aktor yang terlihat cool tapi ramah dan baik hati dan kadang terlihat imut. semua orang yang pernah bekerja bersamanya selalu berpendapat kalau dia hebat, tak heran dia mendapat benyak penghargaan untuk film-film yang dibintanginya. Bahkan sutradara terkenal dan kritikus film memujinya. Tapi sutradara muda yang satu ini entah kenapa sering sekali membuat Yunho harus mengulang adegan berkali-kali, padahal kru saja selalu terdiam da menahan nafas karena terpesona oleh aktingnya. Dia juga sering kena marah, tapi toh Yunho selalu tenang saja. Tenang, dari luar. Nyatanya Yunho akan merenungkannya dan memperbaiki aktingnya. Selalu begitu.

oo()()()oo

Kim Junsu, lawan main Yunho. Dia sebenarnya fans Yunho dan mendapat peran ini bagai mendapat durian runtuh. Siapa tahu aktor muda terkenal itu bakal jatuh cinta padanya. Hal seperti itu bisa saja terjadi, kan? Apalagi dengan peran mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang ternyata adalah saudara. Cerita yang ironis, harus jatuh cinta pada saudara sendiri. Akhirnya sang kakak, Yunho, memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan tetap menyimpan rasa cinta itu. Adegan yang baru saja terhenti tadi harusnya jadi saat Yunho memutuskan Junsu, dan menyatakan kalau dia akan terus mencintai Junsu kapanpun. Tapi tidak bersama. Salah. secara social. Kau bisa merencanakan menikah dengan siapa tapi tidak bisa memilih akan jatuh cinta dengan siapa.

oo()()()oo

Saat ini Junsu sedang berada di dekat van Yunho. Pemiliknya sih tidak ada di dalam van. Dia ada diluar duduk dengan kursi lipatnya sambil mengetik sesuatu di smartphonenya. Yunho selalu tersenyum. "Hyung?" Junsu menginterupsi.

"Ah, Junsu. Ada apa? Sini… duduklah" Yunho mempersilahkan Junsu untuk duduk di kursi lipat yang sebenarnya punya sang manajer yang memang teman akrab Yunho. Kapan Yunho tidak bisa akrab dengan orang lain?

"Hyung punya pacar ya?"

"Eh? Kok bertanya begitu?"

"Rumornya sih nggak ada, tapi kan artis biasanya menutupi hubungan dengan orang lain"

Yunho menggoda Junsu. "Maunya jawaban apa?"

"Ah… Ah…" Junsu tergagap.

"Junsu itu lucu ya. imut lagi…. pasti banyak yang suka" Tahu-tahu handphone Yunho bergetar, sms, kebiasaan artis, hp dalam mode _silent_. Junsu sempat melihat caller id –nya. 'My baby deer'

"jadi… sudah punya pacar, kan?" tanya junsu setelah Yunho membalas sms. tidak heran. Yunho itu terkenal, banyak uang dan punya sifat yang pas sekali untuk dijadikan suami.

"Hhhh… Junsu-yah… aku ini payah ya? Kita sudah mengulang adegan tadi 5 kali." Alih-alih menjawab, Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yu… Yunho-hyung berakting dengan bagus kok, aku yang masih perlu belajar"

"Masalahnya dari tadi 'CUT'-nya gara-gara aku."

"Kurasa sutradara yang terlalu berlebihan."

Yunho tersenyum pada langit. "Ah, nggak. Walaupun masih muda tapi dia itu punya mata yang jeli. Sebenarnya aku sendiri merasa tidak bisa mengatakan dialog itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Habis aku mengatakannya pada orang yang tidak kucintai" muka Yunho terlihat sedih. Terlalu berlebihan menurut Junsu. Masa' gara-gara sebaris dialog, aktor sekelas Yunho bisa merasa serba salah begini.

Hati Junsu mencelos. Memang ternyata tidak ada harapan sama sekali. Dia setengah menduganya dari awal, harusnya tidak perlu merasa kehilangan seperti ini. Apa ini ya perasaan tokoh yang diperankannya? Tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang dicintai. "…Mungkin… Hyung harus berpikir kalau mengatakan itu pada orang yang dicintai. Dia pasti akan melihat filmnya kan? Anggap saja pernyataan cinta"

"Ah… itu sih tiap hari juga kulakukan. Kirim video juga. Masalahnya kalau aktingku terlalu menghayati dan dia jadi salah paham bagaimana? Aku bakal repot kalau dia ngambek."

"Antara sutradara atau kekasih ya? Repot juga. Maju kena mundur kena."

Yunho menghela nafasnya, kelihatan sekali kalau lelah secara mental "Dia itu cemburuan sekali Junsu-yah. Tiap hari akan mengancam 'Awas kalau ada main dengan orang di tempat syuting!'. Rasanya aku ingin berhenti jadi aktor."

"Eh? Eh? Jangan hyung. Acting hyung itu bagus lo, Waktu jadi petualang itu, lalu waktu jadi psikopat, jadi agen rahasia…" Junsu terlihat seperti anak kecil. Dia punya koleksi lengkap film-film yang dibintangi aktor 26 tahun itu.

Yunho berdiri lalu mengacak rambut Junsu sedikit karena gemas. Sedikit saja karena mereka masih harus syuting. "Terimakasih Junsu-yah. Ayo! Sudah saatnya kita kembali"

oo()()()oo

Beberapa bulan kemudian… Film yang dibintangi aktor Jung Yunho dan pemain drama musical, Kim Junsu berhasil memenangkan berbagai penghargaan. Jung Yunho mendapatkan penghargaan untuk aktor terbaik. Dan adegan yang paling banyak dibicarakan adalah adegan yang harus diulang 7 kali. Adegan dimana Yunho berkata 'Aku mencintaimu', yang akhirnya diambil dengan close-up, Yunho mengatakannya pada kamera. Banyak penonton yang seolah tersihir dan berkomentar kalau Yunho seolah mengatakannya pada penonton. Kalau melihat film itu sendiri, pada bagian ini pasti rasanya seperti mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari aktor Jung Yunho itu sendiri.

Yang menjadi masalah, ada desas-desus yang mengatakan kalau Yunho mengundurkan diri dari dunia perfilman. Pihak manajemen yang menaungi Yunho sendiri belum memberi klarifikasi apa-apa.

Saat ini, semua kru film sedang berkumpul untuk barbeque. Barbeque di siang hari di dekat danau. Indah sekali. Semua memberi selamat pada Yunho meskipun dia membalasnya dengan sangat rendah hati. Mengatakan kalau itu adalah sebuah kerja tim. Semua terlihat gembira, tapi dari apa yang Junsu lihat, sepertinya ada kesedihan di wajah Yunho. Mungkinkah desas-desus itu benar? Pasti gara-gara pacar Yunho yang kelewat posesif itu. Kasihan Yunho, dia pasti sangat menyukai acting.

Junsu akhirnya bisa bicara berdua dengan Yunho, sekedar mengucapkan selamat dan terimakasih karena namanya kini melambung dan dia ditawari untuk beberapa iklan dan satu drama. "Hyung, kalau disuruh memilih antara acting atau kekasihmu sekarang, kau pilih mana?"

"Tentu saja aku memilih kekasihku Junsu-yah" Yunho menjawab dengan mantap. "Aku ini sudah menolak banyak film karena dia tidak suka dengan plotnya, ceritanya, pemeran lain. Pokoknya repot" Sedikit sombong tak apa kan? Toh itu memang benar.

"Hyung sangat mencintainya ya?"

"Tentu saja. Ah, mana sutradara kita ya? Padahal waktu syuting auranya mendominasai seluruh tempat, saat ini malah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya." Yunho mengganti topik pembicaraan, malas kalau ditanyai macam-macam tentang kekasihnya itu sambil mengejek sutradara galak itu terang-terangan.

Junsu tertawa kecil dengan ejekan Yunho barusan. Dia ingat tadi ada staf yang mengatakan sepertinya sutradaranya itu sedang tidak enak badan. "Mungkin ada di dalam pondok? Sepertinya sedang sakit"

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Wah, jangan-jangan dia belum makan apapun? Kalau gitu sebaiknya kubawakan makanan"

Dia tahu kalau Yunho itu baik hati dan bukan tipe pendendam. "Hyung tidak marah padanya?"

"Buat apa? Dia itu sutradara. Kalau marah karena adegan tidak seperti yang diharapkan itu wajar."

"Benar Junsu-ssi. Kalau diluar tempat syuting. Sutradara itu baik kok. " Seorang staff yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan mereka ikut menambahkan. Dia lalu duduk di sebelah Yunho untuk bergabung dalam perbincangan. Seolah tidak rela kalau Junsu salah persepsi.

oo()()()oo

Sutradara ternyata terlihat tidak sehat. Asistennya ingin membantunya berjalan keluar dari pondok tapi ditolak. Dia mau pulang duluan, tapi takut merusak pestanya.

_Mungkin kena karma? _- Pikir Junsu. Dia tidak suka sutradara ini karena sering memarahi Yunho. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau pulang sendiri?" celetuk Junsu.

"Tentu saja berbahaya." Jawab Yunho. Entah sejak kapan Yunho memakai syalnya.

"Hyung mau pergi? tapi kan hyung bintang utamanya"

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Apa-apan itu. bintang utamanya ya kalian ini. Aku harus pergi. Maaf ya?"

Junsu belum sempat membalas apa-apa tapi Yunho sudah pergi begitu saja. Dia membantu sutradara untuk berjalan dan anehnya kali ini tidak ditolak sama sekali. "Kukira mereka itu bermusuhan?" Kata Junsu. Dia melihat Yunho membantu sutradara masuk ke mobil Yunho dan mereka berkendara bersama. Berdua saja karena manajer Yunho saat ini ada di dekat Junsu. "Mereka mau kemana ya?"

"Makam" Jawab sang manajer santai sambil menusuk-nusuk daging di piringnya. Junsu baru sadar sang Manajer dari aktor yang dia kagumi itu duduk disebelahnya.

Junsu menoleh. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? "Makam?"

"Begitulah. 8 tahun lalu, di hari ini Yunho kehilangan Ayah dan adik perempuannya. Sedangkan sutradara kehilangan ibunya. Tadinya rencana pestanya besok, tapi karena banyak yang tidak bisa datang jadi dimajukan hari ini."

Junsu dan manajernya, Hyukjae memasang wajah bingung. "Mereka berdua? di hari yang sama?" tanya Hyukjae. Sebenarnya dia sejak tadi ada di dekat Junsu dan Yunho. Tapi dia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu ingin pendekatan dengan Yunho jadi diam saja. Sekalian menjaga Junsu, siapa tahu Yunho ternyata orang yang brengsek, ternyata Yunho memang lelaki baik-baik.

"Kecelakaan. Mereka bertiga ada di mobil yang sama. Ibu Yunho sudah meninggal 2 tahun sebelum itu, jadi sejak saat itu dia jadi yatim piatu…"

"kalau pak sutradara?"

"Pak sutradara masih punya ayah dan dua adik perempuan."

oo()()()oo

"Kau ini! Sudah kubilang jangan kebanyakan minum semalam kan?" Yunho berkata pada orang disebelahnya. Tapi hanya dibalas dengan diam. Yunho benar. dia kebanyakan minum semalam. "Masa kau mau mengunjungi orang tua kita dalam keaadaan seperti ini?" Orang di sebelahnya, sang sutradara, yang mabuk gara-gara hal yang tidak penting.

"Cerewet!"

"Changmin!" Yunho memperingatkannya untuk menjaga mulutnya, sebab dia yang salah.

"Iya aku tahu! tak akan terulang lagi, hyung"

Mendengar itu, Yunho sudah tak marah lagi. "Nah… kita beli bunga dulu untuk mereka."

"Beli kopi juga…" usulnya. Salahnya sendiri yang begadang semalaman dan masih minum sampai jam 4 pagi. Dia bukannya lemas karena sedih, tapi lebih karena dia mabuk. Keuntungannya, dia dan Yunho bisa meninggalkan pesta barbeque karena Changmin terlihat pucat dan lemas.

oo()()()oo

Pulang dari makam, Changmin hanya tidur. dia mengantuk. sangat. Sesampainya di parkiran basement apartemen, Yunho membangunkannya. "bangun!"

Changmin mengucek matanya. "Hyung! Pesan makanan ya!"

"Iyaa… ayo turun!"

Mereka berdua turun dan berjalan bersama tanpa bersentuhan sama sekali. Yunho sih terus-menerus mengawasi satu-satunya yang dia miliki saat ini. Peninggalan ibu tirinya. Kedua orang tua Changmin sudah berpisah dan kebetulan ibu Changmin menikah dengan ayah Yunho. Saudara tiri. Tapi karena nama Changmin menggunakan marga ayahnya, tak banyak yang tahu tentang ini. lagi pula semenjak kecelakaan itu, harusnya mereka tak perlu lagi jadi saudara tiri. Hanya saja, waktu itu dari pada tinggal dengan ayah dan kedua adik perempuannya, Changmin lebih memilih tinggal dengan Yunho. Dia tidak ingin Yunho kehilangan semua hal dalam hidupnya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Changmin langsung berbaring di sofa. Yunho sibuk memesan makanan lewat telpon. Changmin tidak perlu memilih apapun, Yunho yang akan mengurus semuanya. Karena masih harus menunggu lama, Changmin menyalakan tv. Infotainment. Dia bukan orang yang peduli soal dunia pribadi selebriti, kecuali satu orang. Yunho. Dan muka Changmin lansung tertekuk mendengar kabar tentang Yunho yang dikabarkan berpacaran dengan Kim Junsu.

Sebuah bantal tahu-tahu melayang, untung Yunho sempat menangkapnya. Pas sekali dia baru menutup telponnya. "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Kau pacaran dengan Kim Junsu? Kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu?"

"Kukira kau tidak peduli"

"Yah! Kita ini tinggal bersama!"

"Itu Cuma gossip. Aku kan cuma mengantarnya pulang karena van-nya mogok. Manajernya juga ikut kok, tapi dia tidur di belakang"

"Kau ini terlalu baik, hyung!" Dia tahu kalau Kim Junsu ini sebenarnya menyukai Yunho, sialnya dia baru tahu setelah syuting dimulai. Kalau tahu sejak awal, dia akan cari aktor lain.

"Dan kau ini terlalu berlebihan Changmin-ah! Hhh… bertahun-tahun ini aku selalu gagal punya pacar, semuanya gara-gara adik laki-lakiku yang manjanya luar biasa ini"

"Maaf deh kalau manja. Lagi pula aku ini bukan adikmu. Maaf saja, aku tidak sudi."

"Terserah kau saja… aku mau mandi."

"Pembicaraan ini belum selesai hyung!" Changmin seolah memperingatkan.

Yunho tetap berjalan ke kamarnya dengan cuek. "Aku kan tidak pergi kemana-mana"

oo()()()oo

"Hyuuung! Makanan sudah datang!"

"Iyaaa…." Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dengan celana pendek hitam dan kaus putih. Changmin sudah menata makanan di meja ruang tamu. Kebiasaan mereka. malas menggunakan ruang makan. "Lanjutkan yang tadi!" kata Yunho.

"Jadi?"

"Apa yang jadi?"

"Kau akan berhenti jadi aktor? Yakin? Kenapa?" Alih-alih bertanya tentang pacar, Changmin bertanya tentang desas-desus yang bahkan tadi sudah disiarkan di TV saat Yunho mandi.

Yunho memasang muka malas. "Karena kau, bodoh!"

Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa aku?"

"Kau itu sutradara yang luar biasa Shim! Tapi kau juga kekasih yang posesif. Kalau dua orang yang berbeda itu wajar, tapi kau itu bertingkah seolah punya dua kepribadian. Apa-apaan itu memarahiku karena aku kesulitan mengucapkan dialog dengan penuh penghayatan. Yang di depanku itu bukan kau, tapi orang lain!"

"Katanya professional? Kau harus terlihat mencintainya donk!"

Yunho mendengus. "terlihat mencintainya. Lalu begitu sampai dirumah aku bakal dibantai oleh Changminie yang cemburu karena aku mengatakan semua kata cinta pada lawan mainku. Mana yang tidak professional? Aku atau kau?"

Changmin cemberut. Yunho 100% benar. Dia ingin filmnya sempurna, dan Yunho punya masalah dengan mengatakan cinta pada orang lain. Dia tahu kapan Yunho benar-benar mengatakannya dengan sepenuh hati atau tidak. Tapi dia tidak suka kalau Yunho mengatakannya sesempurna itu pada orang lain yang bukan dirinya. Resiko sutaradara yang pacaran dengan bintang utama. Terutama, film cinta. "Dua-duanya" Changmin mengatakannya dengan pelan dan menunduk. Malu dan menyadari sepenuhnya dimana masalahnya. Masalahnya ya dia ini. Mana mungkin dia tidak posesif kalau hyungnya, kakak tirinya, kakak kelasnya, orang yang menghidupinya sejak ibunya meninggal, pacarnya, kekasihnya, mesra-mesraan dengan orang lain didepan matanya. Benar-benar bermasalah karena dia sutradaranya. Serba salah bagi mereka berdua, terutama dia. Sebaliknya, sebenarnya Yunho berakting dengan baik, tapi Changmin sering tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Huh!" Yunho lalu meminum green tea yang ada di meja.

Changmin mulai panik, dia tahu Yunho kesal. Tinggal bersama selama 8 tahun lebih, mereka sudah terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. "Hyuuung…"Changmin memanggil Yunho manja. "Hyung marah ya?" Changmin mendekati Yunho, menarik-narik lengan kaus Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, mau sampai kapanpun mereka ini tidak bisa marah terlalu lama kepada satu sama lain. "Iya. Aku marah." Tapi tidak ada kemarahan di nada suaranya.

"… Hyung masih marah…"

Yunho menarik Changmin dan langsung mengecup pipi Changmin sekilas. "Sudah Changminie, habis ini lebih baik kita tidak bekerja sama lagi. Bahaya kalau kamu kebanyakan marah-marah. Bisa cepat tua."

"Kau tidak mau main di film-ku lagi?" Changmin cemberut lagi, sebal. Jung Yunho itu aktor yang luar biasa dan jaminan film yang sukses.

"Lain kali kalau mau melibatkan aku di film-mu jangan suruh aku mengucapkan dialog seperti itu! buat film thriller saja!"

"Nggak suka lihat hyung ketakutan…"

"Kau ini… merepotkan sekali… Lebih baik aku berhenti acting saja…"

"Yakin?" Itu keputusan Yunho sih. Sesuka apapun dirinya dengan acting Yunho, ada masalah juga kalau membiarkan kekasihnya ini terlalu dekat dengan orang lain.

"Kalau kau masih mau aku hidup lama, jangan beri aku stress seperti itu lagi!"

"Nggak janji…" Changmin memasang wajah polosnya. Tak mau disalahkan sepenuhnya. Hyungnya ini banyak penggemarnya tapi toh dia tahu kalau Yunho hanya mencintainya saja. Sejak dulu. Bahkan sejak orang tua mereka masih hidup. "Memang hyung akan kerja apa kalau tidak jadi artis?"

"Kau lupa kalau hyung punya restaurant dan café ya? Aku sudah menanam saham dimana-mana. Hyung juga bisa mulai magang di firma hukum kok."

Changmin tidak lupa kalau Yunho-hyungnya kuliah di jurusan hukum. Mana mungkin lupa kalau dulu setiap hari mendengarkan racauan Yunho yang menghafalkan berbagai pasal. Sudah begitu bahkan sebelum lulus, Yunho sudah ditawari pekerjaan di firma hukum. "Nggak bisa bikin film bareng hyung lagi…" Changmin menatap meja, antara sedih dan senang.

"Changminie…" Yunho memanggil kekasihnya dengan manis sekali. Otomatis yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Tahu-tahu ada kungpow chicken yang ada didepan mulut Changmin dan langsung disambarnya. "Kita pikirkan lagi lain kali. Yang penting biarkan aku ikut di acara variety show dulu ya?"

"Jangan jatuh cinta!"

"Ya…ya…ya…" Yunho terbiasa dengan ini. Hanya karena dia akan tampil di variety show dengan artis lain, Changmin sudah memperingatkannya. "Makan!" Dan Yunho menyuapi baby deer seperti biasa. Biasanya kalau hanya berdua seperti ini Yunho akan menyuapi Changmin. Kebiasaan sejak mereka masih SMA. Changmin menaikkan volume TV, menonton variety show yang sukses membuat mereka berdua tertawa dan melupakan masalah mereka.

"Hyung, Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Changminie"

.

.

.

"Jangan katakan cinta pada orang lain!"

"Kalau gitu aku berhenti jadi aktor…"

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya mau bikin ini jadi banyak chapter, dan idenya berenang-renang dikepala, mulai dari gimana Yun & Min ketemu sampai bisa jadi seperti aktor dan sutradara seperti sekarang. Tapi karena masih ada yang harus dikerjakan, oneshot dulu. kalau banyak permintaan atau mood and luang, akan saya buat cerita sebelum kejadian ini. random tapi bodo amat… yang penting nambah cerita Homin di situs ini… hohohoho…

So? Bagaimana pemirsah? Fanfic pertama saya… mohon koreksinya… alias reviewnya… btw, kalau misal saya translate ff dari bahasa lain ke Indonesia gimana pendapat kalian?


	2. Chapter 2

Baiklah pemirsah sekalian… karena nampaknya pada mengharapkan cerita ini jadi chapter atau ada sekuelnya (ke-pede-an), padahal sumpah ini niatnya jadi oneshot ajah…

Jadi… saya akan bikin semacam SERIES… (ikut2an Homin El) ceritanya tetap seputar Aktor Jung Yunho dan Sutradara Shim Changmin. Off camera. Kejadian2 yang merupakan efek dari on Camera dan semacamnya. Settingnya waktu Yunho kerja bareng Changmin. Dan karena waktu chapter satu kemarin filmnya udah selesai bahkan sudah dapat penghargaan, chapter 2 dan seterusnya adalah semacam flashback waktu syuting kemarin… dan karena tiap kejadian nggak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian yang lain, jadi bisa dibaca terpisah tiap chapternya… (ngerti nggak ya?). Intinya kejadiannya mungkin random secara saya nggak pernah niat bikin ini jadi chapter.

Saya cuma niat bikin cerita yang ringan aja, kalo rating… saya nggak yakin bisa sampe M. wahaha. Nggak akan ngaku polos deh tapi untuk nulisnya… (begitulah)

Lalu tentang update… saya nggak bisa diharapkan… hohoho…

Anyway… please help me here from now on ^^

.

.

.

**Melqbunny** presents

**When the camera off**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T

Length : 2 of ?

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

.

.

.

"Ah, Hyukie… bagaimana ini? nanti kalau aku salah mengucapkan dialognya bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja. Pasti bisa, kok."

"Tapi lawan mainku Jung Yunho… Demi Tuhan. Mimpi apa aku?"

"Mimpi renang dengan lumba-lumba mungkin? Kalau kau tidak bisa tenang begini nanti kedengaran orang tahu!"

"Habiiiss… Aku kan suka Yunho-hyung. Dia menyuruhku memanggil dia hyung…" dan pikiran Junsu pun melayang entah kemana…

oo()()()oo

'Sudah kedengaran, tahu!' seru Changmin dalam hati.

Changmin kebetulan lewat ruangan tempat Junsu dan manajernya berada. Dan sebalnya dia malah dengar percakapan ala anak smp yang lagi jatuh cinta. "Kurang ajar, kurang ajar, kurang ajar… Lumba-lumba sialan" Changmin komat kamit selagi berjalan. Tidak ada yang mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dia katakan sih. Tapi di saat seperti ini staff-nya sudah tahu untuk tidak mengganggu Sutradara. Berbahaya. Bisa-bisa mati ditempat alias kena damprat.

Tapi tak disangka, ada saja yang menabrak Changmin. Hampir saja sutradara yang terkenal perfeksionis itu mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan. Kalau bukan karena sebuah tangan dengan sangat kurang ajar membekapnya dan menyeretnya menjauh ke tempat sepi. "Changminie jelek kalau lagi marah…" kata orang itu. Changmin malah makin cemberut.

"Terus kenapa?" katanya sengit.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kalau ada masalah bilang! Jangan disimpan sendiri dan merepotkan semua orang." kata orang itu dengan lembut.

"Siapa yang kau maksud semua orang?" dia hanya sedang kesal dengan Kim Junsu, salah satu pemeran utama di film yang dia sutradarai. Dan juga orang yang jadi lawan main Yunho, hyungnya, pacarnya, miliknya.

"Staff." Jawabnya jujur. Memangnya siapa lagi?

Yunho benar sih. Kalau marah seperti ini staff-nya yang repot dan bisa-bisa kerjanya jadi tidak maksimal. Senangnya punya orang yang selalu mengingatkannya begini. Tapiiii… mana dia tahu kalau Kim Junsu itu suka pada hyung-nya? Kurang ajar! Langkahi dulu mayat Kecoa sekampung!

Wajah Changmin yang tadinya melembut kini mengeras lagi. Yunho menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi begini, pikirnya. Yunho mengecup bibir Changmin sekilas, yang dicium cuma bisa kaget. "Sudah dibilang mukamu jelek kalau lagi marah. Nanti keriputmu cepat muncul"

"Sok imut! Lagian kalau menciumku sembarangan, nanti ketahuan staff dan bakal ada gossip yang menyebar."

"Oh gitu, kamu nggak suka aku cium? Ya udah, nggak usah minta lagi! Nanti malam juga kamu tidur aja sendiri. Jangan nyelonong ke kamarku."

"Siapa takut!" Changmin membalas cuek. Dikiranya dia tidak berani tidur sendiri apa?

"Wah, lupa. Kalau tidak salah, kau diajak Sutradara Yoo buat menonton film yang dia buat kan? Kau kan sudah janji bakal datang, lagian nanti beliau menjemputmu kesini, kan?"

"Terus kenapa? cemburu?" ejek Changmin.

"Nggak kok, dia kan sudah punya anak 2, istrinya juga lagi hamil. Keluarga yang bahagia. Apa judul filmnya? Pocong ngesot pergi haji? Kira-kira itu film religi atau film horor ya? Atau horor religi?" Yunho pura-pura berpikir keras.

Changmin panik. Dia lupa kalau Sutradara Yoo yang juga seniornya dan sudah banyak membantunya itu kan lagi buat film horor. Kerjasama dengan Sutradara Jepang pula. Pasti filmnya… "Yah…yah… Hyung jangan gitu donk. Aku kan cuma hati-hati aja. Aku mau tidur sama hyung… mau dipeluk sama hyung… mau dicium hyung" katanya manja dan memelas. Walau sutradara, dia itu lemah sama yang namanya film horor. Tapi mau bagaimana, dia kan nggak bisa menolak seniornya itu. Biasanya kalau habis menonton film horor, dia bakal mimpi buruk, kecuali… tidur bareng Yunho. Kenapa bisa? Simpel. Dia merasa aman kalau ada Yunho disebelahnya. Paling tidak kalau hantunya muncul, dia tidak sendirian.

Padahal dia tadi kena damprat Sutradara killer waktu take adegan, eh sekarang malah menerima serangan rajukan dari orang yang sama. Lain kali dia perlu menyeret Changmin ke dokter ahli kejiwaan. Siapa tahu adik tersayangnya ini kena Multiple Personality Disorder. Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Benar-benar kalah total sama tampang memelas dihadapannya. "Sudahlah, aku akan cari cewek saja buat dibawa pulang"

Changmin melotot, tapi Yunho sudah keburu kabur sebelum Changmin membentaknya. Lagi pula mana mungkin teriak soal Yunho yang mau cari cewek buat tidur bareng. Mau bagaimana juga, ini masih di tempat syuting, dia cuma boleh marah-marah soal syuting saja, bukan masalah pribadi. Dan dia belum siap ketahuan tinggal bareng Yunho, bisa muncul gossip-gosip tidak jelas. Dia tidak suka hal begitu, mengingat bagaimana Yunho waktu digosipkan ini itu, belum menghadapi cercaan anti-fans. Repot dan dia bukan orang yang bisa menerima dengan mudah hinaan-hinaan seperti itu.

oo()()()oo

Kata-kata Yunho bukannya menenangkan Changmin tapi malah membuat aura gelap makin menguar dari tubuh Changmin. Juga makin banyak kata-kata tidak senonoh yang keluar dari mulutnya. Asistennya sampai tidak berani mendekat, sebaliknya, sang asisten diam-diam mencari Yunho dan melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada Changmin, sekalian memberitahunya kalau sudah hampir saatnya Yunho _take_ adegan.

"Oh, itu?" kata Yunho setelah asisten memberi tahu apa yang terjadi pada Changmin. Dia ini salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu hubungan antara Yunho dan Changmin. Namanya juga asisten. "Aku tadi bilang mau bawa pulang cewek ke rumah" Yunho menjawab dengan tenang dan innocent sekali. benar-benar tidak ada perasaan bersalah seolah itu hal yang normal saja.

"Bercanda, kan?" dia menghadapi Yunho dengan senyuman, walau gugup juga. Pasalnya, Yunho kan aktor, dia bisa saja Cuma acting saat ini.

"Kenapa bercanda?" tantang Yunho, nada suaranya sih masih biasa-biasa saja. "Serius kok" Yunho lalu berjalan menuju tempat _take_.

Keringat dingin rasanya mengucur deras di seluruh tubuh asisten. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, kalau sampai Yunho membawa pulang cewek ke rumah, bisa-bisa pecah perang dunia ke 5, (yang ke 4 waktu orang tuanya sendiri bertengkar). Lalu dia akan terkena imbas dari pertengkaran itu, Changmin bakal bad-mood dan dia bakal sering kena marah. _'Ibuuuu, tolong akuuuuu…'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

oo()()()oo

Yunho berakting dengan luar biasa, maksudnya tanpa terpengaruh sama sekali dengan aura Changmin yang berubah jadi gelap. Tapi dia juga seolah tidak memperdulikan Changmin. Kadang Yunho akan curi-curi pandang, tapi kali ini tidak dan itu sukses membuat sutradara jadi sebal bukan main dan juga sedih. Berbagai pikiran mulai hinggap di otaknya. Apa dia tidak menarik lagi? atau dia jadi gendut sekarang? tapi dia kan bukan artis yang harus tegas dengan penampilan. Atau jangan-jangan, Yunho menemukan seseorang yang jutaan kali lebih sexi, lebih dewasa dari dirinya?

"Su…sutradara?" panggil sang asisten, takut-takut. pasalnya sekarang ini sutradara Shim sedang melamun sambil melihat ke monitor padahal adegan sudah selesai di take. Dia tahu pasti, melamunnya Changmin adalah gara-gara Jung Yunho.

Changmin hampir terlonjak dari kursinya. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"I…itu… adegannya sudah selesai di-_take_"

"Hah? Oh? Kalau begitu, CUT!" serunya, tidak fokus. "Adegan selanjutnya!"

Kru lega bukan main. Mereka sudah biasa bekerja pada Changmin, tapi entah kenapa kali ini mood-nya jelek sekali. Salah sedikit, mereka bisa kena marah. Dugaan mereka sih, Changmin benci sekali pada Yunho. Alasannya? Entahlah. Mungkin karena walaupun Yunho adalah aktor terkenal yang sudah banyak mendapat penghargaan, tapi untuk sutradara, aktingnya kurang sempurna. Padahal aktingnya bagus begitu, tapi sering sekali harus mengulang adegan.

Harusnya, waktu itu sutradara jangan mengambil Yunho untuk main di filmnya dong? Padahal ada staf yang lihat waktu Yunho di audisi dan hasilnya… seperti biasa… professional.

oo()()()oo

Ada jeda istirahat 5 menit, sekedar untuk minum dan meregangkan badan saja. Changmin masih setia dengan monitor. Melihat ulang adegan yang diambil waktu dia melamun tadi. Tahu-tahu hp-nya bergetar, sms. _Tiger king._ Melihat id itu, Changmin langsung membuka pesan itu dengan hati yang berdebar. _'Kalau mau tidur bareng, jangan pulang telat!'_

Changmin agak lega. Syarat dari Yunho hanya setelah melihat film itu, pulang secepatnya dan jangan mampir-mampir. Rasanya seperti dinasehati oleh orang tua yang melarang anaknya pulang malam. Meski begitu, tahu-tahu hpnya bergetar lagi. _'Dan jangan minum!'_

_What?_ Changmin shock. Biasanya setelah menonton film, Sutradara Yoo bakal berdiskusi dengannya. Belum lagi pembicaraan jadi melantur kemana-mana. Dia masih mungkin tidak pulang telat, setidaknya satu jam dari selesai film dia bisa undur diri untuk pulang. Tapi kalau tidak minum itu tidak mungkin. Sutradara Yoo bakal memaksanya minum paling tidak 2 gelas.

Changmin cemberut tapi lalu memejamkan matanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini cara Yunho untuk mengajarinya kesabaran di tempat syuting. awal Yunho sudah bertanya apa dia yakin dengan ini. Sebab Yunho sudah khawatir kalau Changmin tidak bisa bersikap profesional. Changmin menggeram. _Akan kubuktikan padamu, Jung!_

oo()()()oo

Setelahnya, Changmin jadi lebih fokus pada tugasnya, dan walau masih marah-marah tapi tetap lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Juga, karena sore itu Changmin ada acara, syuting dihentikan sekitar pukul 3 sore. Changmin mengirim sms pada Yunho. _'Awas kalau kau bawa pulang cewek ke rumah!'_

Yunho membalasnya, _'memang kenapa kalau aku bawa pulang cewek?'_

Changmin tidak sengaja melihat Yunho yang lagi berjalan dengan manajernya. Kelihatan sekali kalau Yunho sedang memasukan hp ke kantung celananya. Walau Yunho tahu kalau pacarnya berdiri tidak jauh darinya, tapi melirik sedikitpun tidak. _Menyebalkan._

oo()()()oo

Sutradara Yoo itu sebenarnya senior yang menyenangkan, tapi disaat seperti ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Waktu menonton film itu sebenarnya dia berkali-kali memicingkan matanya atau melihat ke arah lain agar hantunya tidak terlihat mata. Diam-diam tentu, kalau ketahuan dia takut film horor, bisa-bisa harga dirinya tercoreng. Dan tidak selalu berhasil. Dia suda berkeringat dingin bahkan di 20 menit pertama. Ingin rasanya memanggil Yunho untuk datang ketempatnya sekarang, memeluknya, bersembunyi di balik badan hyungnya, minta hyungnya untuk menutup telinganya dari suara-suara yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar ketakutan, atau lebih baik, membawanya pergi dari situ sekarang juga.

Setelah berdiskusi dengan tidak fokus, dan Changmin akhirnya terpaksa minum satu gelas bir. Hanya satu gelas, demi Tuhan, Yunho tidak akan marah gara-gara itu, kan? Sebab dia tidak cepat mabuk dan dia akan pulang dengan taxi.

Changmin ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke apartemennya dengan Yunho. Ini sudah jam 8 malam. harusnya sih tidak kemalaman, kan? Yang benar saja, baru jam 8 malam.

Setelah menekan kode apartemennya, Changmin masuk dan terkejut bukan main karena menemukan sepasang sepatu wanita yang cantik sekali. Hilang sudah ketakutannya pada Suster lompat eh, Pocong ngesot yang tadi dilihatnya. Segera saja diambilnya tongkat baseball yang dia simpan dekat pintu. Jaga-jaga untuk saat seperti ini, kalau-kalau saat dia ulang dia menemukan Yunho membawa pulang selingkuhan.

Changmin berjalan mengendap-endap, niatnya mau mengagetkan Yunho, menangkap basah dia dan selingkuhan terkutuknya. "Oh? Oppa sudah pulang." Kata wanita yang kini ada di samping seorang wanita yang jauh lebih tua.

"Cucuku sudah pulang. Ayo makan. Kami sudah menunggumu." Wanita yang paling tua di ruangan itu langsung memeluk Changmin, beliau sangat merindukan cucu lelakinya ini. lalu tahu-tahu wanita itu menampar lengan Changmin. "Kau baru saja minum alkohol? Anak nakal!" Ah, ya. Sutradara Shim baru ingat, neneknya kan tidak suka bau alkohol. Terutama sejak kakeknya meninggal karena kerusakan liver akibat konsumsi alkohol yang berlebihan. Trauma. Tapi agaknya berlebihan.

Dan Changmin bisa melihat wajah tampan Yunho yang tadinya tersenum berubah jadi cemberut. Pantas saja Yunho melarangnya minum. Bukan karena Yunho tidak suka bau alkohol, dia sendiri juga minum kok, tapi karena neneknya.

oo()()()oo

"Kenapa hyung tidak bilang kalau nenek dan Jiyeon mau datang?" tanya Changmin dengan kesal. Untungnya kedua 'cewek' yang tadi dibawa pulang oleh Yunho sudah pergi dengan taxi. Jiyeon yang baru libur dari kuliahnya di luar negeri dengan senang hati menemani neneknya ke apartemen Changmin. Sudah lama tidak ketemu kakaknya, dia juga rindu.

"Habis mereka melarangku untuk mengatakannya padamu. Mau bikin kejutan katanya"

"Tapi tidak perlu bilang mau bawa pulang cewek, kan?" Suara Changmin makin meninggi, dia kesal bukan main.

"Aku kan memang membawa pulang cewek. Aku menjemput mereka loh." Yunho dengan polos menjawabnya. Kakak tirinya ini benar-benar sering tidak sadar sudah membuatnya cemburu. "Oh iya, kau kok tadi bawa pentungan segala?" tanya Yunho, dia tahu-tahu ingat ada yang ganjil dari Changmin waktu masuk apartemen tadi.

"Ada kecoa!" jawabnya cuek. Sebal bukan main. Hari ini tidak berjalan dengan baik gara-gara Yunho. Kalau dia tidak bilang mau bawa pulang cewek, moodnya nggak akan jelek dan dia tidak akan melamun di tempat syuting. Belum lagi bayangan tidak tidur dengan Yunho setelah nonton film horor, dan cewek yang dimaksud Yunho itu ternyata adik bungsunya dan neneknya. Luar biasa.

"Wah, untung tadi nenek dan Jiyeon tidak melihat kecoanya."Jawab Yunho polos. "Jadi? Sudah terbayar rasa rindu dengan masakan nenek, kan?"

Changmin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dalam diam. Dia ingat seminggu lalu dia bilang ingin makan masakannya nenek, tapi karena sibuk, jadi tidak bisa mampir kesana. Jangan-jangan, Yunho yang meminta nenek untuk datang ke apartemen mereka. Sepasang mata bulat itu langsung menatap Yunho dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, terharu. Ternyata Yunho memang cuma mencintainya saja, kan? "Hyuuuung… aku mencintaimuuuu" Changmin langsung menubruk Yunho yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka setelah mencuci cangkir-cangkir teh.

Tuh kan? Sepertinya Yunho memang perlu menyeret Changmin ke psikiater. "Koq tidak dijawab?" tanya Changmin dengan muka seolah mau menangis. "Kau tidak mencintaiku?" yang manjanya keterlaluan ini akan berubah jadi Godzilla di tempat syuting.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Changminie… hyung hanya kaget waktu kau menubrukku tadi." Terang Yunho. Lihat saja dia sekarang, berbaring di sofa dengan Changmin yang ada di atasnya. imut sih, tapi dia ini berat loh.

"Ayo tidur hyung… aku sudah mengantuk…" ajak Changmin. Niatnya menarik Yunho ke kamarnya, tapi tahu-tahu Yunho menahannya. "Kenapa?" tanya Changmin polos.

"Ingat kan tadi aku sms apa? Jangan minum! Karena kau melanggarnya jadi malam ini kau tidur sendiri saja" Jawab Yunho yang langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin dan masuk kamar serta mengunci pintunya sebelum Changmin bisa bereaksi apa-apa.

Begitu sadar, Changmin langsung panik. Dia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Yunho sambil terus memohon… "Hyuuung… hyung kok jahat sih? Bukakan pintu donk… nanti kalau hantunya datang gimana?" bayangan hantu yang baru beberapa jam lalu dia lihat itu sudah menari-nari di pikirannya.

10 menit…

20 menit…

30 menit…

Yunho akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit, dan menemukan adik tersayangnya sudah tidur di depan pintu dengan bersandar pada daun pintu. Dengan sigap Yunho menempatkan dirinya agar kepala Changmin tidak membentur lantai. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ada bekas air mata di pipi Changmin, dia kira isakan yang didengarnya tadi hanya acting agar Yunho mau membukakan pintu. Berarti film tadi benar-benar menakutkan ya? Padahal judulnya saja tidak meyakinkan.

Yunho membopong Changmin ke kasurnya, menyelimutinya tubuh mereka berdua dan memeluknya. Tak lupa satu ciuman mendarat di kening Changmin. "Maafkan hyung. Hyung keterlaluan ya?"

"Iya! Hyung keterlaluan." Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya agar bertatapan langsung dengan Yunho. "Sudah tahu aku takut sama film horor malah dikunci diluar kamar. Hyung jahat!" muka Changmin tertekuk, dan bibirnya mencibir. Dia juga menyarangkan sebuah pukulan ke dada Yunho.

_Aduh, manis sekali._ pikir Yunho. "Habis kau tidak menuruti kata-kataku tadi sih." Changmin tidak mempedulikan itu dan langsung memeluk Yunho erat-erat. "Filmnya seram sekali ya?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Dibandingkan itu… aku lebih takut kehilangan hyung" Changmin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Yunho.

.

.

.

"Aku juga takut kehilanganmu Changminie… maafkan hyung, ya"

"Aku maafkan kalau besok ditraktir sukiyaki!"

Yunho cuma menggeleng, "Lagi-lagi makanan"

.

.

.

Nah, humor gagal… entahlah… makasih untuk yang sudah komen di chapter sebelum ini **ajib4ff, princess nanachan, Augesteca, R, junox, mun, mapledays, kame chan, Sweetukemin, homin El, homin lover, cilenmelisha**… terharu… ada yang komen… (jadi pengen tumpengan) XD

Terimakasih banyak buat homin el atas masukannya, maklum baru pertama kali posting ff jadi masih nggak biasa sama cara postingnya (ngeles)… untuk translate-an saya masih mikir-mikir mana yang mau dialih bahasakan… wahaha… belum tentu dapet ijin juga… lagian niatnya but belajar bahasa aja si…

Lalu… gimana dengan chapter ini? Masukan? Kritik? Koreksi?

**Mel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Melqbunny** presents

**When the camera off**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T nyrempet M (huohohoho)

Length : 3 of ?

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning : saya nggak tahu pairingnya Minho siapa. Terus ada kalimat dalam tanda petik yang dibikin italic, itu maksudnya kata-katanya orang yang ada di seberang telepon sana... mudah2an ngerti ya...

.

.

.

Act 3. Jealous jealous jealous

Yunho bukan orang yang mudah cemburu. Dia tipe yang percaya pada pasangannya, dalam hal ini Changmin. Selama ini hanya Changmin saja satu-satunya pacar yang pernah dia miliki dan masih dia miliki. Pacarnya yang merupakan mantan adik tirinya itu luar biasa manja, mungkin karena ini dia bisa jadi orang yang sabar. Bagi orang lain, terlalu sabar. Juga pemaaf.

Waktu Changmin pergi dengan teman-temannya, Yunho hanya bertanya Changmin pergi dengan siapa dan pukul berapa. Lalu akan menasehatinya untuk jangan pulang terlalu larut dan jangan minum terlalu banyak, apalagi sampai mabuk berat.

Bukannya Changmin tidak senang karena dia punya kebebasan semacam itu. Dia juga jarang pergi dengan teman-temannya. Dan lagi Yunho mengenal hampir semua teman-temannya. Inilah yang terjadi kalau pacaran dengan kakak kelas sejak SMA. Masalah Changmin sebenarnya adalah dia ingin sekali-sekali Yunho merasa cemburu padanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, saat ini teman-teman yang sering pergi minum dengannya paling-paling Kyuhyun dan Minho. Beda dengan Yunho. Dia itu public figure. Orang yang tampil di depan layar.

Resiko artis, harus selalu tampil menawan. Ah, bahkan tanpa perlu jadi artis pun Yunho hyungnya itu sudah menawan kok. Artis itu berarti selalu dicari oleh para fans. Dimana-mana selalu difoto, bahkan ketahuan sedang menalikan tali sepatu saja bisa masuk social media. Changmin sering merasa dia punya terlalu banyak saingan, yaitu fans Yunho. Padahal sebenarnya dia ingin Yunho untuknya saja, bukan dibagi dengan dunia seperti ini. Salahnya kah yang dulu mendukung Yunho untuk jadi aktor? Agak menyesal juga.

Intinya, selama ini dia harus sering menahan marah karena hyungnya itu difoto banyak fans atau digosipkan berpacaran dengan artis lain gara-gara kejadian yang biasa-biasa saja. Sedangkan untuk Yunho? Tidak masalah karena tidak ada gosip Shim Changmin, sutradara muda berbakat yang terkenal galak itu punya pacar. Kehidupan sutradara itu tidak menarik dibandingkan artis, padahal kata Yunho, dia ini tampannya setara dengan artis. Cih! Orang yang jatuh cinta bisa bicara jujur apa?

oo()()()oo

"Istirahat 30 menit!" seru asisten Changmin.

Ada seorang staf yang menghampiri Changmin. Membisiki sesuatu yang lalu dibalas anggukan oleh sang sutradara. Seseorang yang kelihatan sekali bukan staf film datang dan berjalan kearah Changmin. Terlihat sekali ada senyuman terkembang di wajah mereka berdua. Bukan cuma senyuman, tapi juga bersalaman.

Yunho tidak cemburu. Sama sekali. Harusnya sih. Tetapi Yunho merasa tidak enak, penyebabnya dia belum pernah melihat orang yang satu ini sama sekali padahal dia sudah sangat yakin kalau dia tahu semua teman-teman Changmin. Sang aktor terkenal berusaha untuk tidak terang-terangan menatap orang yang kini berbincang-bincang dengan Changmin. Dia hanya curi-curi pandang dengan ekor matanya.

Yunho hanya beristirahat di dekat tempat _take_ adegan. Mengambil minum dan membuka _script_. Tidak ada bagian yang benar-benar dia perhatikan di kertas yang dia lihat, dia cuma mau mengawasi adik tercintanya, pacarnya, kekasihnya. Lagipula dia sudah hafal semua dialog yang harus dia ucapkan.

Rasa marah dan cemburu perlahan menjalar. Awalnya mereka hanya mengobrol biasa saja, tetapi lama-kelamaan saling bertukar tawa. Changminnya tertawa dengan begitu manisnya dihadapan orang lain yang tidak Yunho kenal? Sangat-sangat mengesalkan. Ingin rasanya Yunho berjalan kesana dan menonjok orang itu serta berkata "Shim Changmin itu milikku!" Huh! Kalau bukan demi menjaga agar hubungan mereka tidak terkuak dan demi Changmin yang belum siap menghadapi tekanan fans, dia sudah melakukannya semenit dari waktu orang itu muncul.

oo()()()oo

Sehabis syuting hari itu, niatnya Yunho ingin minta penjelasan dari Changmin, tetapi yang dimaksud malah langsung mengeloyor pergi dengan lelaki tadi. Mereka hanya berdua saja dan naik mobil lelaki tadi. Yunho langsung mencari asisten Changmin. Cewek yang gesit, lincah dan tahan tekanan itu sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Begitu melihat Yunho, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali kabur sejauhnya, pasalnya tatapan Yunho yang biasanya lembut dan ramah kali ini terbalik 180 derajat jadi tatapan membunuh. "Changmin kemana?" tanya Yunho tajam.

Keringat sudah mulai bercucuran. Demi Tuhan, dibandingkan kemarahan Changmin yang sudah biasa dihadapinya, kemarahan Yunho 100 kali lebih mengerikan. "Ta… tadi pergi…"

"Aku tahu dia pergi, tapi pergi kemana?"

Rasanya ingin menangis, "Ka…katanya… ma… mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-ssi…"

"Dengan lelaki tadi? Siapa dia?"

"Ti…tidak tahu… sepertinya teman dari Kyuhyun-ssi dari China…" Tahu-tahu asisten Changmin jatuh berlutut. "Sumpah aku tak tahu apa-apa Yunho-ssi... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu…" T^T sampai ada air air mata yang mengalir di matanya.

Melihat ini, Yunho cuma melengos dan langsung pergi tanpa terimakasih. Begitu aktor terkenal itu keluar, dia mendesah lega.

"Awas kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!" Kepala Yunho tahu-tahu muncul dari celah pintu, nyaris membuat jantung asisten Changmin copot. Sepertinya dia harus mempertimbangkan untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya.

oo()()()oo

Ponsel Changmin mati, makanya Yunho tidak bisa menghubungi pacarnya itu. Kalau begini, dia harus menelpon Kyuhyun. _"Hai, hyung?"_ sapa Kyuhyun yang nampaknya sedang ada di keramaian.

"Changmin mana?" Tanya Yunho langsung ke inti masalah.

"_Belum sampai. Ini aku sedang bersama Minho, sih. Kenapa?"_

"Kalian dimana?"

"_Kami lagi di toy and game fair."_ Jawab Kyuhyun.

Toy and Game fair? Ada Kyuhyun dan Minho juga. Berarti untuk sementara ini masih bisa dibilang aman. Tak mungkin Changmin dan lelaki tadi punya waktu berduaan, yah selain di dalam mobil saat ini. Lagi pula namanya saja Toy dan Game fair. Changmin bakal keasyikan sendiri dengan barang-barang yang menarik perhatiannya seperti lego dan software game terbaru. "Oh gitu. Kalau Changmin sudah sampai suruh dia untuk menel…"

Belum selesai Yunho mengatakan pesannya, tahu-tahu Kyuhyun berteriak di telpon. Mungkin bukan niatnya berteriak pada Yunho, tetapi tetap saja telinga Yunho jadi korban. _"Siwoooon hyuuuuuung… Oh, hai, Taemin… Sudah dulu ya Yunho hyung_." Tahu-tahu telepon mati.

Tu…tunggu… Siwon? Taemin? Jangan-jangan… triples date? "Tidaaaaaaaaakkkk"

"Yah, Yunho-yah! Jangan teriak di mobil!" seru manajer, dia kesal karena kaget.

"Hyung! Tahu toy and games fair?" Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menanyakan hal itu.

Alis manajer Yunho pun bertaut. "Dimana tuh?"

"Tunggu! Aku cari lokasinya di internet! Setelah itu antarkan aku kesana!" dari suaranya bisa dipastikan kalau Yunho mulai panik.

"Tidak bisa Yunho-yah~ Kita ini sedang menuju airport. Kau kan harus ke Jepang untuk film disana?"

"Tidak mau!" Seru Yunho. "Aku mau ke toy and games fair! Sekarang!" Seru Yunho sengit.

"Jangan bercanda dan jangan seperti anak kecil begini! Kita sudah punya schedule untuk film Jepang ini. Kau tidak bisa membatalkannya!" Apalagi karena Changmin sudah setuju dengan film ini. benar-benar deh, walaupun dia tahu kalau Changmin dan Yunho itu pacaran bukan berarti sutradara galak itu yang harus mengatur film apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dimainkan oleh Yunho. _Posesif._

"Aku mau ke tempat Minnie…" kata Yunho dengan memelas.

Manajer melihat Yunho dengan takut-takut. Pasalnya, Yunho tidak pernah begini. Rindu setelah pulang dari Jepang pun tidak sampai seperti ini. Apa artisnya ini salah makan ya? Atau jangan-jangan Changmin pasang susuk sampai Yunho sepertinya tidak mau jauh-jauh dari pacarnya itu walau mereka baru berpisah kurang dari 20 menit. Ah, tapi tadi dia biasa saja tuh waktu melihat Changmin. Jangan-jangan susuknya cuma laku untuk Yunho saja mungkin? Ah, menghayal. Changmin itu sering apatis untuk hal-hal berbau paranormal.

Manajer Yunho sih tidak tahu kalau Changmin bukannya apatis, tapi takut sama hal-hal berbau mistis. Film horor yang hantunya tobat saja takut.

oo()()()oo

Yunho harus tinggal selama 2 hari di Jepang. Karena selain _script reading_ untuk film Jepang, dia juga ada acara _fansign_ dan pembicaraan tentang iklan. Dia sudah berkali-kali berusaha menghubungi Changmin baik lewat handphone ataupun telepon apartemen mereka. Tetapi handphonenya masih saja mati dan telepon di apartemen mereka pun cuma dijawab oleh mesin penjawab saja.

Tidak hanya itu, Kyuhyun dan Minho juga jadi sasaran Yunho, tetapi yang ditelepon selalu mengatakan mereka sibuk dan belum bertemu dengan Changmin. Mengesalkan sekaligus membuat stress. Bayangan Changmin dan lelaki yang waktu itu tahu-tahu muncul di tempat syuting itu muncul dan membuat aura kegelapan memenuhi kamar Yunho di hotel. Masih untung dia bisa menyembunyikannya saat ada acara.

oo()()()oo

Yunho baru pulang pagi hari dan karena ada jadwal syuting, dia langsung menuju ke lokasi, tanpa pulang dulu. Bukan hanya karena mengejar jadwal, tetapi karena Changmin tidak mungkin ada di apartemen saat ini. Dia pasti sudah ada di tempat syuting dan menimbulkan stress ke semua orang.

Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya Yunho karena yang dia lihat bukan 'Sutradara pemarah' tetapi 'Sutradara yang gembira ria'. Dia sampai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin yang bersama lelaki yang tahu-tahu muncul dua hari yang lalu. _Bagus!_ pikir Yunho. _Jadi kau selingkuh sekarang?_ rutuk Yunho dalam hati. Apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa menghampiri Changmin sama sekali. Demi keselamatan mereka berdua.

Yunho memilih untuk menjauh dari tempat _take_ adegan. Adegan yang harus dia mainkan baru dapat giliran sekitar 45 menit lagi. Dia membaca dialognya berkali-kali. Tidak terlalu fokus pada awalnya. Adegan yang harus dia mainkan ini adalah saat pemeran utama marah berat karena cemburu. Cemburu karena orang yang disukainya kencan dengan orang lain. Pada saat itu, pemeran utama belum tahu kalau lelaki itu adalah adiknya dan mereka juga belum jadi sepasang kekasih.

Lama-kelamaan, Yunho jadi membaca dialog itu dengan lebih serius. Dia punya ide yang menurutnya cemerlang. Kalau dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan Changmin berdua saja dan dia terus mematikan handphone-nya, dia akan mengatakannya saat _take_ adegan. Tentu saja lewat dialog yang harus dia ucapkan akan memperlihatkan betapa marahnya dia saat Changmin yang notabene adalah miliknya malah pergi kencan dengan orang lain. ini tidak bisa dimaafkan!

oo()()()oo

"APA?! Apa kau tak bisa melihat kalau dia cuma memanfaatkanmu saja?! Kau itu milikku tahu!" Seru Yunho sengit. Nadanya mengandung kemarahan yang sangat nyata. Bahkan Junsu yang ada di depannya cuma bisa terdiam. Rasanya posesif sekali, Junsu bahkan sampai berdebar-debar karena dialog tersebut. Seolah Yunho memang ingin memilikinya untuk dirinya sendiri saja. Warna kemerahan mulai menyebar di wajah Junsu, sementara nafas Yunho memburu setelah mengatakan dialognya. Dia marah.

"CUT!" Seru Changmin. "Yak! Bagus sekali." Semua orang disana melongo. Biasanya kalau adegan yang diambil hanya berisi Junsu dan Yunho, adegan akan diambil berkali-kali. Apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan karena Changmin tidak puas dengan acting Yunho. Awalnya staf berpikir kalau adegan sempurna ini bakal diulang, apalagi karena Yunho melakukan improvisasi pada dialognya, tetapi nyatanya? Changmin malah berpikir adegan tadi bagus dan tidak perlu diulang lagi. Ajaib.

Pandangan Yunho dan Changmin bertemu. Ada rasa marah yang tersirat di mata musang Yunho, dan sebenarnya Changmin mulai berdebar-debar karena takut. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang sadar kalau Yunho bukannya sedang berakting sambil mengingat perasaan cemburu yang mungkin pernah dia rasakan. Yang benar adalah, dia tahu kalau Yunho marah dan cemburu berat padanya. Kata-kata yang dia ucapkan itu semua adalah untuknya, Shim Changmin. Hanya ada satu kata yang ada dibenaknya saat menangkap tatapan kekasihnya itu. _Gawat._

oo()()()oo

Syuting hari ini berakhir dan Changmin langsung mencari tempat yang sepi untuk menelpon sahabatnya Kyuhyun. Pembicaraan yang sebaiknya tidak terdengar oleh staf manapun, juga Yunho."Hey Kyu!"

"_Hei Chwang! Bagaimana?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat. Changmin masih bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun walau handphonenya mati sebab dia diam-diam menggunakan nomor lain. Tentu saja Yunho tidak diberitahu tentang ini.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Bahkan tanpa perlu melihat orangnya langsung. Kyuhyun tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sedang cemberut.

"_Jangan pura-pura bodoh donk! Bagaimana acting Yunho hyung waktu adegan cemburu tadi?"_

"Sempurna, Kyu!" Jawab Changmi puas. "Ternyata ada untungnya juga kau mengenalkanku dengan sepupu jauhmu itu."

"_Kau ini ada-ada saja. Masa' kau sengaja melakukan ini semua hanya untuk membuat Yunho hyung cemburu?"_

"Aku tidak punya jalan lain, tahu! Yunho hyung itu tahu kalau aku ini tidak akan selingkuh. Jadi lebih tepatnya dia itu tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya cemburu. Kalau tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti itu, bagaimana adegan tadi bisa sukses? Kemungkinannya nol besar." Cerocos Changmin. Adegan tadi adalah salah satu kekhawatiran terbesarnya. Biarpun Yunho (dan Changmin) punya banyak sekali referensi film, tetapi seumur hidup, Changmin tahu kalau hyung tercintanya tidak pernah merasakan cemburu.

"_Tapi… apa tidak apa-apa? Ini sih namanya kau mempermainkan Yunho hyung."_ Sebenarnya dia cukup khawatir juga. Kyuhyun sudah mengenal Yunho bahkan sebelum dia mengenal Changmin, mereka sudah seperti saudara sepupu mungkin. Setidaknya dia juga tahu kalau kemarahan Yunho itu masuk dalam daftar hal yang harus dihindari.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kan sama sekali tidak ada main dengan sepupumu itu." Jawab Changmin percaya diri.

"_Tapi dia bilang padaku kalau dia itu menyukaimu loh, Chwang_," Kata Kyuhyun jujur.

"Mwo?! Menyukaiku? Sepupumu itu? Jangan bercanda! Katakan padanya kalau au sudah punya pacar!" Mendengar hal ini dia jadi panik juga. Dia tidak mau dikejar-kejar oleh orang itu. Dia tidak nyaman dengannya, selama ini dia bertahan hanya demi rencananya saja.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, handphone Changmin sudah direbut oleh seseorang, bahkan pemilik benda tersebut juga tahu-tahu terdorong ke dinding dengan sebuah tangan yang sangat kuat menahannya untuk tidak bergerak dari sana. "Halo Kyunnie?" orang itu menyapa Kyuhyun lewat telepon.

"_Yu… Yunho Hyung?"_ Walau tidak ada di lokasi syuting saat ini, tapi dia tahu kalau ini berarti percakapan antara dirinya dan Changmin ketahuan oleh orang yang mereka kerjai, Yunho.

"Wah, ternyata Kyu nakal juga ya?" Kata Yunho menyeringai sambil menatap Changmin, yang ditatap Cuma bisa menelan ludah. Seumur-umur, dia belum pernah melihat Yunho yang seperti ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun sebenarnya gemetar juga, konon kabarnya kemarahan Yunho yang sangat jarng terjadi itu terlalu mengerikan. "Apa Siwonnie tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berlaku sopan, Kyuhyun ah?"

"_Eh, eh? i…itu…"_ bahkan Kyuhyun mulai tergagap.

"Akan kuberitahukan pada Siwon tentang ini. Kupastikan dia menghukummu dengan sangat berat!" Yunho bahkan berteriak di akhir kalimatnya. Dia merasa marah karena semua hal beberapa hari ini dilakukan hanya demi sebuah adegan. Dia harus merasakan marah dan cemburu, juga harus melihat Changmin bersenda gurau dengan lelaki asing hanya agar Yunho bisa menghayati perasaan tokoh utama saat itu.

.

Yunho menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, sepertinya sedang mengatur emosi yang sudah sempat keluar. Dia melemparkan senyum pada Changmin. "Jadi, adikku tersayang… Semua ini hanya demi film ini kan?" Terlihat sekali kalau Yunho sedang meng-sms seseorang dengan handphone milik Changmin. Sayangnya pemilik gadget itu tidak tahu siapa yang di-sms oleh Yunho.

Entah apakah itu berarti Yunho bangga karena keseriusan Changmin dalam mebuat film atau karena marah atas apa yang Changmin lakukan. Bisa juga dua-duanya. "I… iya, hyung. Hyung sms siapa tadi?" tanya Changmin berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Sepupu Kyuhyun tadi. Kau harus menjelaskan padanya kalau kau sudah punya pacar. Kasihan kan kalau dia salah paham dan mengharapkanmu."

"Huh" Changmin cemberut. Mau bagaimanapun, Yunho itu terlalu baik.

"Kau suka kalau aku cemburu Changminnie?" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Changmin. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak bisa kemana-mana, terjebak di dinding begini.

"Ha… habis… hyung tidak pernah cemburu, sih. Aku kan jadi ragu juga… jangan-jangan hyung tidak benar-benar mencintaiku…"

"Itu karena aku percaya padamu, Changminnie…" Tak ada jarak di antara keduanya dan Yunho langsung melumat bibir kekasihnya. Ini terlau nikmat untuk Changmin yang juga merindukan sentuhan Yunho. Tanpa ragu lagi, dia mengikuti permainan Yunho, terlalu terhanyut dengan ciuman itu. Dia tidak menyadari kalau Yunho sudah mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dan menarik baju itu hingga bahunya terekpos. Saat itu… "Changmin-ssi, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam?" sepupu jauh Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan itu dan langsung terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat.

Tetapi bukannya buru-buru melepaskan pagutan Yunho saat kepergok begini, dia malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho. Tak lupa salah satu kakinya melingkar ke pinggang Yunho. Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, Yunho meremas pantat Changmin, membuatnya mendesah diantara ciuman panas mereka.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama melihat pertunjukan tak senonoh itu, sepupu Kyuhyun yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat matang menutup mulutnya lalu pergi dari situ.

"Wah, Changminnieku nakal ya?" bisik Yunho tepat ditelinganya, tak lupa memberikan jilatan di telinga Changmin. "Apa kau tak kasihan dengan lelaki tadi?" tanya Yunho, dia juga menyadari kalau sepupu Kyuhyun mempergoki mereka dari bola mata Changmin yang tadi sempat membesar karena kaget, juga dari keagresifan yang tahu-tahu dia tunjukkan tadi.

Changmin mendorong Yunho menjauh dari tubuhnya lalu buru buru merapikan bajunya yang berantakan. "Hyung sendiri juga sama, sengaja meng-sms orang tadi karena ingin memperlihatkan adegan tadi, kan?"

"Semenit video lebih mudah dipahami dari pada seribu kata-kata." Yunho tersenyum jahil.

"Memangnya hyung suka kalau aku pacaran dengannya?"

"Tentu tidak…" Yunho cepat sekali tenang, namanya juga aktor. "Jadi My baby deer, jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari hukumanku malam ini" Yunho meninggalkan Changmin dengan seringaian yang membuatnya bergidik. Sang sutradara yang terkenal galak itu menelan ludahnya dengan agak kesusahan.

oo()()()oo

Drrrrttt…drtttt…

Dari handphone yang bergetar di pagi hari itu bisa terlihat caller id 'Evil Kyu'. Melihat itu, langsung saja dia menekan tombol handphonenya untuk menerima panggilan itu. _"Chwaaaang…"_ tanpa ada sapaan halo sekalipun, Kyuhyun langsung memanggil nama Changmin dengan nada yang terdengar menderita. "_Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa jalan… Siwon hyung mengerjaiku habis-habisan semalam. Ini pasti gara-gara hyungmu itu mengadu pada Siwon hyung! Lain kali kalau mau membuat Yunho cemburu jangan libatkan aku!"_ Cerocos Kyuhyun yang menyampaikan semua keluhannya pada si pembuat masalah.

"Wah, selamat ya Kyu. Siwonnie pasti sangat bersemangat semalam. Tapi maaf ya, Changminnie terlalu lelah sekarang."

"_Yu… Yunho hyung?"_ Kyuhyun sempat tergagap. Lagi-lagi ketahuan oleh Yunho. _"He…hei! Bagaimana dia bisa bekerja kalau kau membuatnya tidak bisa jalan?" _Protes Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kau pastikan saja sepupu jauhmu itu agar tidak buka mulut ke media!"

"_Tahu tidak? Dia shock berat karena kalian berbuat mesum di depannya!"_

"Cuma foreplay sedikit. French kissing. Sudah jangan protes! Mau aku bilang pada Siwon agar menutup mulutmu?"

"_Tidak! Terimakasih!"_ Kyuhyun memutus sambungan telepon dengan sengit.

.

Yunho tersenyum pada handphone Changmin. Pemiliknya membuka pintu kamar mandi dari dalam. "Apa ada yang telepon, hyung?"

"Kyu"

"Oh…" Changmin hanya mengenakan bathrobe dan mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. Yunho tidak berbohong kalau Changmin lelah kok, tapi dia kan juga tidak bilang kalau Changmin tdak bisa jalan.

"Hey, Changminnie! Tutupi badanmu dengan benar!" Perintah Yunho yang melihat dada Changmin yang penuh dengan bercak kemerahan dari bathrobe yang tidak tertutup sempurna.

Yunho menerima juluran lidah sebagai balasan. "Biar saja! Hyung kan tidak bisa mengerjaiku habis-habisan!" Perjanjian mereka berdua, saat ada film yang harus dikerjakan oleh Changmin, Yunho tidak boleh membuat Changmin kesulitan berjalan.

"Memang," Yunho pun setuju dengan itu. "Tapi… aku bisa membuatmu lebih menderita dari itu…"

Changmin cemberut mengingat apa yang dilakukan Yunho semalam. Mengikatnya di tempat tidur dan terus menggodanya tanpa membiarkannya merasakan orgasme setidaknya selama 3 jam. "Hyung kejam!" tapi Changmin menyembunyikan senyumnya, memang menyebalkan, tapi akhirnya Yunho cemburu. Dan sebagai bonus, dia bisa membalas Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung gara-gara kalah bermain game yang dilanjutkan tentang debat tentang pacar siapa yang lebih perhatian.

"Jangan begitu… nanti kubelikan lego edisi star wars."

Changmin langsung menubruk Yunho yang duduk di sofa kamar tamu. Dan sebagai tambahan, lego star wars.

.

.

.

"Yah? Yah? Bisa tidak kalian tidak berbuat mesum saat aku ada disini?"

Oops, lupa, manajer Yunho kan sudah datang dari tadi dan meminjam toilet tamu. Changmin yang duduk dipangkuan Yunho hanya melirik sekilas dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya menggoda hyungnya.

"Dasar pasangan tidak tahu malu!" umpat manajer sebelum memutuskan untuk menunggu Yunho di lobby.

.

.

.

.

Hari bumi... earth day... mari menanam ^^

niatnya mau update hari sabtu tapi karena hari ini tree tour dimulai jadi di posting sekarang... (apa hubungannya?)

And sekali lagi… humor gagal…. Wakakaka… bikin humor tuh susah ya? (curcol)

Asal ketik, nggak diedit pas udah jadi. Terus karena series, jadi nggak jauh beda sama oneshot kan ya? Makanya konfliknya nggak rumit dan mungkin terkesan ringan ya? Emang niatnya cuma bikin ff yg ringan ajah… maaf kalau tidak memuaskan… *deep bow*

Dan terimakasih untuk komen2 dan dukungan di chap 2… **mirabbluv, homin lover, Kim, missa, junox, ecca, ****Augesteca****, ****uchimaki shippy-chan****, ****Ela JungShim****, ****chamichamichami****, ****HoMin 'EL****, ****baby628,****ajib4ff & Guest**… huks3… terharu… T^T... maaf lama ya... idenya nggak lancar... mau lancar? minum L**ing

Changmin itu kan emang takut sama kecoa & film horor kan ya? Terus kalau masalah kenapa kok judulnya '**Pocong ngesot pergi haji'**? jawabannya karena tipikal judul film horor indonesia itu harus ear-catching… XD… kemarin hampir aja judulnya '**Raungan Syaiton Mandi Junub**' nah lo?

Lastly… koreksi? Komen?


	4. Chapter 4

**Melqbunny** presents

**When the camera off**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T eh mungkin nyrempet M tapi bukan karena adegan ranjang

Length : 4 of ? (tergantung wangsit dan ide yang muncul)

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever. Beberapa bagian di ff ini terinspirasi dari Komik, Film, acara tv, internet, dll. Kalau ada kemiripan, cuma inspirasi aja, terutama metode dan barang-barang yang digunakan, **bukan jalan cerita**. Metode apakah itu? Ntar juga tahu kalau udah baca. Saya bukan plagiat dan saya tidak repot-repot copas. Masih bisa mikir og.

Warning : saya nggak tahu Heechul punya kakak atau nggak. Keluarganya Donghae juga saya nggak ngerti. So untuk penggemar mereka, please forgive me.

.

.

.

**Act 4. Dangerous call**

.

.

.

Call 1.

"Iyaaaa…. Tenang saja… Aku kan lagi libur begini, biarkan aku bersenang-senang donk…" Kata seorang pemuda pada lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Awas kalau selingkuh!" Ancam sang lawan bicara.

"Iya aku tahu." jawabnya malas. Setiap hari mengingatkan apa tidak pernah bosan, ya? "Kau tenang saja disana. Belikan aku oleh-oleh dari Prancis ya... Oh iya, habis itu kau langsung pulang?"

"Tidak. Ada acara di Busan. Habis itu aku baru pulang."

Dan kemudian ada suara selain milik lawan bicara yang keluar dari teleponnya. "Yuuu-rooo-boooo~ng… bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama malam ini? Lupakan pacar jangkungmu sehari saja…"

"Astaga, Heechul! Hentikan! Jangan peloroti celanaku begitu!"

Dan terdengarlah suara ribut-ribut. Menurut tebakan sang pacar posesif, pasti saat ini pacarnya Yunho sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Heechul. Walau tahu kalau dia hanya bermaksud menggoda saja, tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan. "Dengar ya pendek! Menjauh darinya! Kalau tidak kulumat kucingmu…"

Dan kemudian malah suara Heechul yang terdengar selanjutnya, bukan Yunho. "Dorobooong… pacar Yurobong kejam sekali, ya? Pasti dia lagi PMS… atau jangan-jangan menopause? Cepat tua, ya? Padahal dulu dia itu imut-imut dan sopan sekali… Masa aku tidak boleh tidur bareng dengan Yunho padahal kan dari kecil kita sering tidur bareng, main bareng, mandi bareng…" itu jelas sekali sang Cinderella baru mengadu pada Donghae. Robong trio sedang berkumpul rupanya.

"Sudahlah, Changminie… Heechul sedang mabuk. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kok!" Kata Yunho menenangkan adik angkatnya. Yah, tak apalah, toh ada Donghae juga.

Yunho sedang libur dari semua kegiatan. Benar-benar libur, dan saat ini dia ada di apartemen Donghae. Baru setelah 2 hari di Seoul dia akan pulang ke tanah kelahirannya, Gwangju. Tanpa Changmin. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kekasihnya tersebut sedang menghadiri festival film di Prancis dan begitu pulang ke Korea, dia ada acara di Busan, seminar film di sebuah universitas disana.

Changmin tidak menampik kalau Yunho juga perlu libur panjang sekali-sekali. Tapi bayangkan, dia ada di Paris, tempat yang terkenal romantis di dunia dan dia sendirian, maksudnya tanpa kekasih. Yang ada malah dia bersama asistennya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat karena dirinya ada di Prancis.

Menyebalkan! Kalau bukan karena film buatannya yang akan di putar di festival film di Prancis, dia tidak akan mau kesini bersama dengan cewek yang sering tertekan karena ulah sutradara dan pacarnya yang bagaikan singa dan buaya kalau sedang marah. Kalau pulang dia akan minta Yunho agar piknik ke Prancis bersama, atau ke Maladewa, atau ke Hawaii, Italia… pokoknya bersama dengan Yunho. Berdua saja, tanpa asisten atau manajernya Yunho. Rasanya Changmin ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Bosan. Paris memang cantik sih, tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang. Jadi waktu kembali ke hotel, Changmin membuka laptopnya. Dia punya banyak koleksi foto Yunho disana. Ada foto-foto yang dia ambil sendiri, foto pribadi dari Yunho bayi sampai 2 hari yang lalu juga ada. Foto-foto yang dia ambil dari internet juga jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Mungkin memang sudah jadi semacam hobi untuknya berburu foto Yunho di internet. Walau dia punya yang aslinya, tetap saja kemampuan memotret majalah dan beberapa fans Yunho itu patut diacungi jempol. Ah, tapi memang hyungnya tampan, kok.

Jadi setelah hanya 10 menit melihat foto-fotonya bersama Yunho, Changmin langsung terkoneksi ke internet. Niat awalnya sih mencari foto hyungnya, tetapi malah berita selebritis yang menarik perhatiannya. Apalagi kalau bukan berita tentang Yunho, dan sialnya beberapa berita itu melibatkan lawan main Yunho di film terakhirnya. Walau syuting sudah selesai, tetapi kenapa gosip mereka berdua masih banyak beredar begini? Me-nye-bal-kan.

~ooo~

Call 2.

Changmin menelpon Yunho lagi hari berikutnya, dan alih-alih mendengar suara yang dirindukannya setengah mati, malah suara mantan ketua OSIS gila yang masuk ke telinganya. "Chwang-chwang… Kau perhatian sekali pada Yunho ya? Bukannya kau baru kemarin menelpon?"

"Bukan urusanmu dan segera berikan teleponnya pada Yunho!"

"Dia lagi di kamar mandi… membersihkan diri dari sisa-sisa cairan cintaku yang mengotori dada dan perutnya…" Goda Heechul dengan nada yang sangat seduktif. "Dia itu memang pandai di atas ranjang, ya?"

Muka Changmin memerah karena marah dan juga karena membayangkan Yunho tanpa selembar benang pun mendesahkan nama orang lain. "Kau mau aku membunuhmu?" katanya sambil menahan amarah.

"Coba saja kalau bisa…" jawabnya menantang.

"Hey Changminie…" suara Yunho menyapa gendang telinganya. Sepertinya dia langsung menyambar hp-nya yang tadi dipegang Heechul.

"Kemana saja kau?! Kenapa si nenek sihir itu yang menjawab teleponnya?!" Tanya Changmin galak.

Yunho tidak mau ambil pusing dengan mood Changmin yang jelek. Lagi jauh begini. "Aku habis dari kamar mandi. Membersihkan cairan cinta Heechul…" jawab Yunho santai.

"JUNG YUNHO!" Teriaknya.

Tentu saja teriakan yang oktafnya tinggi itu membuat sang aktor terkenal jadi kaget setengah mati. "Ah? Ah? Apa?"

"Kau berani main-main dengan Heechul sekarang? Jelaskan! Cairan cinta apa?!" Jelas sekali kalau dia tidak bisa menahan emosi.

"Entah. Minuman yang warna merah. Entah apa isinya. Sepertinya semangka, strawberry, tomat, raspberry, entahlah. Buah-buahan warna merah pokoknya. Tadi dia menyuruhku untuk minum itu, tapi karena aku menolak, jadinya cairan itu tumpah di bajuku… T^T kaos kesukaankuuuu…"

"Nama minumannya cairan cinta?" alis Changmin bertaut.

"Iya. Habis warnanya merah. Padahal aku sudah menyarankan nama 'Love poison' tapi dia ngotot pakai nama itu. Aku curiga dia memasukan bahan-bahan yang agak 'berbahaya'. Maksudku, cabai bhut jolokia itu bukan bahan jus, kan? Tadi Donghae juga mencari saus cabe yang dibelinya kemarin. Jangan-jangan itu dimasukkan juga…"

Changmin menghela nafas lega. Hyungnya tidak salah, kok. Yang salah itu Heechul. Gara-gara kata-katanya itu rasanya ubannya tumbuh satu barusan. Awas saja kalau ketemu, akan dia lumat sampai habis. Lalu untuk hyungnya, nanti dia belikan kaus baru. Bukan karena kakaknya tidak mampu sih.

~ooo~

Call 3.

Ada suara desahan lelaki dan perempuan. Changmin menelan ludahnya. Kenapa? Kenapa disaat dia menelpon Yunho, bukan suara kekasihnya yang masuk ke telinganya. Tunggu… kenapa suara desahan lelaki itu mirip dengan Yunho? Jangan-jangan dia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan cewek karena tidak mau selingkuh dengan kedua sahabatnya?

Suara desahan makin intens, dan bukannya memutus sambungan telepon, Changmin malah mendengarkan dengan seksama. _Awas saja kau Jung! Kau sudah berani selingkuh? Sampai berbuat mesum juga? Akan kubunuh cewek sialan itu dan kupastikan kau juga menderita!_ Pikir Changmin.

"Inhyeee~"

"Soochuuuul"

Eh? Soochul? Siapa tuh?

Jangan-jangan… "KIM HEEEECHUUUUUULLL!"

"Ah, nggak asyik. Gara-gara kau sih, Hae! Kenapa cari video porno yang pakai sebut-sebut nama begini?" untungnya Heechul tidak mendekatkan handphone ke telinganya, kalau tidak bisa-bisa sebelah telinganya tuli karena teriakan Changmin.

"Kau bilang carikan video porno yang suara pemeran lelakinya mirip Yunho. Aku cuma dapat ini." Jawab Donghae tak mau disalahkan, dia kan hanya menuruti permintaan Heechul saja, mana dia tahu kalau akan dipakai untuk mengerjai Changmin begini.

Mendengar percakapan antara Donghae dan Heechul itu benar-benar menyulut emosinya. "Mana Yunho?!"

"Kemana, ya?" Jawab Heechul dengan nada bingung.

"Jangan main-main denganku!" Serunya marah.

"Kau ini apa-apaan Heechul! Sini berikan hp-nya! Yunho sedang sibuk. Dia tadi ke makam ibunya sendirian. Lagi ingin sendiri tanpa gangguan dari kami, jadi ya hp-nya ditinggal." Jawab Donghae polos.

Lagi-lagi emosinya dijungkir balikkan begini. Hari ini Yunho pasti baru sampai Gwangju dan wajar saja kalau dia mengunjungi makam ibunya begini, tapi… "Di Korea sekarang ini kan sudah sore" Dia tidak lupa dengan beda waktu antara Prancis dan Korea.

"Paling sekarang sedang dipaksa nenekku untuk bantu-bantu." Jawab Donghae santai.

"Jadi kau kabur?!" Teriak Changmin yang langsung dibalas oleh Donghae.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kali ini sepertinya Donghae yang gusar. Changmin jadi mempertimbangkan apakah akan memasukkan Donghae ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang ingin dia habisi atau tidak.

~ooo~

Call 4.

"Jangan menyusul ke Gwangju! Ketemu di rumah saja!"

"Tapi aku kangen hyung…" Rajuk Changmin. Akhirnya bukan Heechul atau Donghae yang mengangkat telepon.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Changmin dan Yunho sama-sama ngotot. Changmin beralasan dia kangen berat dengan Yunho. Tidak bohong, kok. Memang dia kangen berat. Tapi kalau menyusul kesana, dia bisa melumat kedua teman hyung tercintanya, yaitu Donghae dan Heechul. Tapi kenapa Yunho justru melarangnya begini? "Kau nggak kangen aku?" tanya Changmin merajuk.

Yunho menghela nafas "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu Changminie… Ah? Paketnya datang. Heechul! Donghae! Paketnya datang!"

"Paket?" tanya Changmin.

"Iya. Kami pesan barang-barang unik dari internet." Di belakang Yunho, ada suara ribut-ribut antara Donghae dan Heechul yang sepertinya berebut paket. Kekanak-kanakan sekali, padahal mereka lebih tua dari Changmin, setahun saja sih.

"Barang-barang unik?" Changmin mengulang kata itu untuk memastikan. Siapa tahu dia salah dengar? Lagi pula baran unik apa yang dipesan Yunho?

"Begitulah. Ah, Donghae! Jangan pakai sekarang!" teriak Yunho dan selanjutnya ada suara muntah. "Bersihkan itu!"

Yakin deh, kalau Donghae baru saja muntah, tapi entah apa penyebabnya. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menyusulmu", pinta Changmin. Semoga saja dengan insiden barusan, Yunho akan lupa melarangnya.

Sayangnya Yunho sama sekali tidak lupa. "TI-DAK! Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Ketemu di Seoul saja. titik"

"Bilang saja kalau kau tak mau ketahuan selingkuh!" Changmin berteriak sebelum memutus sambungan telepon dan langsung melemparnya ke kasur.

Dia tahu tidak seharusnya dia meragukan Yunho, terbukti dia tidak pernah selingkuh sama sekali. Tapi mungkin karena jauh begini dia jadi lebih sensitive. Dan juga gara-gara telepon yang selalu diganggu oleh siluman rubah dan manusia ikan. Hari ini dia pulang ke Korea tapi langsung ke Busan. Inginnya sih segera ketemu Yunho…

Hari ini Changmin sudah ada di Busan. Meski sudah rindu sekali dengan Yunho tetapi dia sibuk. Ingin mencium hyungnya, ingin disuapi juga, lalu ingin tidur sambil dipeluk Yunho. Semuanya.

Karenanya… dia tetap bermaksud untuk menyusul hyungnya ke Gwangju. Diam-diam tentu. Kejutan.

Sebelumnya memang harusnya dia baru selesai lusa, tetapi dia bisa pergi besok pagi menjelang siang. Tanpa ragu dan tanpa membawa serta asistennya… (cewek itu benar-benar bersyukur karena bisa istirahat dan terbebas dari perang suami-suami itu) Bahkan dia tidak perlu bertanya pada Changmin sekedar untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

~ooo~

Call 6.

Tuutt…tuuutt…tuutt….

_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi?_ – pikir Changmin. Sudah hampir sepuluh kali dia menghubungi Yunho tetapi tidak diangkat. _Apa dia meninggalkan hp-nya lagi ya? Dasar!_

Sebenarnya saat ini Changmin sudah ada di dalam taxi menuju rumah Yunho. Lebih tepatnya rumah warisan dari pihak ibunya, jadi ya sekarang ini rumahnya Yunho.

Kurang dari 5 menit, Changmin sudah turun dari taxi, tidak lupa memberi tips yang lumayan untuk pengemudi itu. Setelah menurunkan kopornya, entah kenapa waktu melihat rumah Yunho rasanya ada yang tidak beres. Terasa… Gelap dan Suram.

Meskipun begitu Changmin memberanikan diri untuk masuk rumah. Untung-untungan kalau-kalau Yunho ada di rumah. Kalu tidak sih dia akan menunggu saja. Kunci? Sebenarnya ada, tapi ketinggalan di Seoul. Yunho membagi semua miliknya pada Changmin. Surat tanah jelas atas nama Yunho, tetapi bahkan rumah warisan seperti inipun dia punya kuncinya. Diberi oleh Yunho, tentu saja.

Changmin mengetuk pintu namun tidak ada jawaban atau suara langkah kaki. Waktu memutar gagang pintu, ternyata… tidak dikunci. Apa ini? Kenapa tidak dikunci. Selupa-lupanya Yunho, mana mungkin dia lupa mengunci pintu begini. Rumah ini tidak pakai password seperti apartemennya, benar-benar kunci biasa.

Changmin masuk ke dalam rumah yang masih gelap itu. Semua lampu masih dimatikan. Tak apalah, dia akan istirahat dan memasak. Paling tidak Yunho pasti masih punya buah-buahan-strawberry, daging ayam berbumbu yang dibeli di supermarket juga pasti ada, atau favorit Yunho, pizza beku yang hanya perlu masuk microwave.

Changmin mencari saklar, dia cukup ingat dengan posisi rumah ini. Benar saja dia bisa menemukannya dengan mudah dan…

Klik…

Tidak terjadi apa-apa tuh. Changmin mendesah lega, memang lampunya tidak terang sih, jangan-jangan lampunya sudah terlalu lama dan mau mati. Sebenarnya perasaannya tak enak sejak awal kali menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak punya pilihan sama sekali. Mau ke rumah neneknya Donghae, dia tak tahu dimana. Mungkin hanya 2 sampai 5 blok dari sini tapi tetap saja dia tak mau jadi bolang (bocah ilang) lagian ini sudah hampir gelap. Biarlah menunggu Yunho disini juga tak apa.

Baiklah. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan saat ini adalah : toilet. Hasrat ingin buang air kecil dari tadi. _Kalau tak salah, toiletnya pintu kedua di lorong._ – ucap Changmin dalam hati. Kalau mendengarkan suaranya sendiri di rumah sepi ini, pasti rasanya aneh.

Waktu masuk kamar kecil, Changmin mencium aroma yang tidak sedap, dia sampai mengernyit dan segera menutup hidungnya. _Astaga, berapa lama ruangan ini tidak dibersihkan? Kapan terakhir kali dipakai? Mana lampunya remang-remang lagi. Ugh_… Sayangnya dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan berusaha keras mengabaikan bau busuk itu. Masih untung tidak ada kecoa disini.

.

_Legaaaa…_ - itu yang dipikirkan atau dirasakan oleh Changmin saat ini. Serius. Dia sangat lega. Dan segera saja dia membilas closet. Sewaktu menekan tombol _flush,_ matanya membulat hingga dua kali ukuran sebenarnya. Darah. Air di closet berwarna merah darah. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung keluar dari ruangan sempit itu sambil berusaha menutup celananya dengan benar.

Changmin kembali ke ruang keluarga, tempat dia meninggalkan kopornya. _Apa itu tadi?_ –pikirnya. Mungkinkah dia hanya kelelahan dan jadi berhalusinasi seperti itu? Iya. Mungkin saja. Walau bagaimanapun rumah ini sudah lama tidak dipakai, lampunya saja remang-remang di dalam toilet, bukan hal yang mustahil kalau dia salah lihat. Dia hanya kecapaian. Titik.

Iya. Kacapaian. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengambil air minum. Yunho paling tidak punya persediaan air minum, kan? Waktu sampai di pintu dapur, dia mendengar dengungan halus dari kulkas. Begini ya, nasib kulkas lama yang sudah lama tidak terpakai? Setidaknya dia tahu kalau kulkas ini dipakai dan itu berarti Yunho memang tinggal di rumah ini. Nanti dia akan memarahinya soal toilet.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya ke kulkas, dan menyadari kalau kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Sepertinya cairan dan agak kental. Hhh, ceroboh sekali hyungnya itu. Bisa-bisanya dia membiarkan lantai dapur basah begini, agak menyesal juga. Harusnya dia menyalakan lampu dapur terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil air di kulkas.

Begitu ruangan menjadi terang, dia melihat kearah lantai. Lagi-lagi rasanya bola matanya mau keluar dari tempat seharusnya. Bagaimana tidak? Cairan agak kental yang tadi dia injak itu berwarna merah serupa darah dan keluar dari celah-celah pintu kulkas… Jantungnya berdebar 3 kali lipat lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Apa… yang ada dalam kulkas?

Dengan perlahan, Changmin mendekati kulkas. Ada rasa penasaran tetapi banyak sekali rasa takut. Bagaimana jika yang akan ditemukannya di dalam lemari pendingin itu…

Tangannya bergetar waktu dia mengulurkan tangannya ke pintu lemari pendingin tua itu. Bulu kuduknya rasanya berdiri, tapi dia berusaha mengutakan dirinya. _Bukan apa-apa. Itu bukan apa-apa._ – rapalnya dalam hati.

Pintu terbuka sedikit, hanya karena dia berhasil menariknya dari medan magnet pintu kulkas. Sudah ada cahaya dari dalam lemari pendingin. Berusaha menariknya sedikit sedikit hingga.

PET.

Changmin terlonjak. Mati lampu disaat begini? Ah, tidak, lampu jalan masih bersinar. Jangan-jangan korslet?

Dia berusaha mundur perlahan, menyalakan hp-nya untuk mendapatkan cahaya. Mana dia tahu di rumah ini ada senter atau tidak. Meja makan. Ada piring dan sesuatu diatasnya. Bentuknya tidak jelas tapi ini berarti Yunho menggunakan rumah ini, bahkan makan disini. Walau bagaimanapun, rasa takut masih menyergapnya. Lagi pula, kenapa bentuk makanan dalam piring datar besar itu aneh. Aneh? Iya. Bentuknya mirip nugget atau kue beras tetapi nampaknya bentuknya tidak sama rata.

Diraihnya salah satu benda yang ada di atas piring. Terasa empuk tapi teksturnya sulit digambarkan, rata tapi tidak terlalu halus. Sudah begitu ada sesuat yang nampaknya menetes. Jelas ini bukan kue beras. Didekatkannya benda itu dengan hp-nya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Begitu dapat melihat wujud benda itu, langsung saja dilemparkannya benda itu ke meja. Tak yakin benda itu pas sampai di piring_. I…itu…. jari…_

Demi Tuhan, Changmin baru saja memegang jari. Benda yang tadi dia ambil dari piring itu adalah jari. Tangannya gemetar hebat. Ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah ini. Dia harus pergi. Keluar secepatnya dari rumah ini. Lalu mungkin ke kantor polisi terdekat untuk menanyakan rumah keluarga Kim atau Lee. Changmin mengambil langkah seribu ke ruang keluarga untuk mengambil kopornya. Begitu berhasil menyentuh benda yang berisikan baju-bajunya itu, lagi-lagi dia dikejutkan oleh televisi yang tiba-tiba menyala. Benda kotak dengan layar itu tidak menampilkan apapun, hanya gambar statis hitam-putih seperti ratusan semut saling menumpuk.

Keringat mulai bercucuran. Dalam hati dia memanggil-manggil nama Yunho. Changmin sudah mengangkat kopornya saat layar di televisi tak lagi menampilkan semut-semut, tapi gambar seseorang yang memakai hoodie. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, hanya separuh wajah, sebagian hidung dan bibir saja, tapi kengerian yang luar biasa menyergap sutradara galak itu. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar, tetapi jelas dia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya. Mata Changmin lagi-lagi dipaksa membesar ke ukuran maksimal. Tangan. Dia memakan tangan. Benar-benar mengunyahnya dan menelannya. "_You can run… but you can't hide_…" Suara serak dan setengah berbisik itu terdengar dari televisi sebelum layar itu mati.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Changmin langsung mengambil langkah seribu ke pintu depan. diacuhkannya kopor berat yang tadi hampir saja dia bawa. Hidupnya lebih penting dari pada pakaian-pakaian itu sekarang.

Dengan sepasang kaki yang panjang, bukan hal yang sulit untuk mencapai pintu depan yang terbuka. Terbuka? Sejak kapan? Ada seseorang yang mengerang kesakitan dengan kapak menancap di punggungnya. Orang itu batuk dan muntah darah sebelum akhirnya tumbang. Kemudian muncul orang lain dengan hoodie yang mirip sekali dengan yang ada di dalam video yang mencabu t kapak itu dari punggung sang korban. Changmin tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia masih di dalam rumah dan waktu pembunuh itu melihat ke dalam pintu, Changmin tahu dia harus mencari jalan lain.

Kalau begini dia harus keluar dari pintu belakang, tapi itu berarti dia harus melewati ruang keluarga, toilet, ruang makan dan dapur. Astaga. Apa dia punya pilihan lain? Tidak.

Jadi buru-buru dilangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin ke dapur, pintu belakang ada disana. Sedikit lagi. 8 meter… 7 meter… 6 meter….

Lalu… "AAAAAAAAAA" Changmin menjerit bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok di pintu belakang yang terbuka tiba tiba dari arah luar. Sosok itu mengenakan hoodie yang sama dengan pembunuh tadi. Mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin dia memutar dari pintu depan ke belakang secepat ini? Tidak mungkin dia manusia. Karena kaget tapi susah menghentikan larinya, dia pun terjatuh karena terpeleset cairan kental yang tadi dia injak di dapur.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia berusaha berdiri untuk menuju ruangan lain. Harusnya dia keluar dari jendela saja. "Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!" Serunya sambil memundurkan badannya. Peduli setan dengan image _cool_-nya.

"Changminie?"

_Dia bahkan tahu namaku? Eh? Tunggu… itukan suara_… "Yunho hyung?" tanyanya tak yakin. Terlalu ketakutan hingga suaranya bergetar.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau ada di Busan?"

"Be… benar Yunho hyung, kan?"

"Astaga. Tentu saja." Yunho menarik hoodienya, membuat Changmin mendesah lega karena mengenali siluet itu, sayang nya dengan cahaya remang-remang yang dipancarkan lampu jalan, tidak cukup untuk melihat Yunho.

"Nyalakan lampunya!" Perintah Changmin tanpa basa-basi.

"Iyaaa… Kau juga berdirilah! Mau sampai kapan duduk disitu?"

KLIK. Lampu menyala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sih? Kan sudah kubilang untuk ketemu di Seoul saja!" tanya Yunho agak kesal. Pasalnya Changmin tidak menjawab. Begitu lampu menyala, Changmin sangaaaat lega. Itu memang hyungnya, tidak salah lagi. Walaupun wajahnya belum terlihat karena masih menghadap tembok. "Jawab donk!" pinta Yunho bersamaan dengan dia mebalikkan badannya agar bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang berprofesi sebagai sutradara itu.

Changmin melihat kearah Yunho. Dia begitu merindukan wajah tampan yang pucat itu. Bibir hati itu, hidung yang tegas itu, mata dengan iris putih dan pupil hitam… Eh?

Wajah pucat? Iris putih dan pupil hitam?

BUGH.

Sayangnya bukan jawaban yang diperoleh oleh sang aktor terkenal, tetapi Changmin pingsan.

"Changminieeee…"

"Suara apa, Yun?" tanya Donghae yang masuk dari pintu depan. Cairan merah mebasahi bibir dan dagunya.

"Aku tadi cuma bertanya kenapa dia ada disini tapi dia tahu-tahu pingsan." Jawab Yunho yang sudah berlutut di samping Changmin.

Donghae mendesah maklum. "Lupa, ya? Kau kan pakai make up pucat dan softlens putih untuk cosplay begini. Jelas saja dia mengira kau bukan manusia."

"Ah?!"

~ooo~

"Sudah, dong Changminie… Jangan ngambek begini…"

Sudah sejam lebih Yunho berusaha membujuk Changmin yang duduk di kasur sambil menghadap tembok, membelakangi pacarnya yang aktor terkenal itu. Ngambek. Saat ini mereka bukannya ada di rumah warisan milik Yunho, tetapi di rumah keluarga Lee. Selama ini Yunho memang tidur disitu, bukan di rumah tadi.

Sebelumnya, setelah Changmin pingsan, Yunho langsung menggendong kekasihnya itu dipunggungnya, dengan bantuan Donghae yang dengan cukup baik hati membawakan kopor berat Changmin. Lalu setelahnya Yunho bukannya menemani Changmin sampai sadar tapi malah kembali ke rumah tadi dan terus disana selama empat jam. Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang pingsan yang untungnya begitu sadar langsung diberi penjelasan oleh pamannya Donghae kalau dia sekarang ada di rumah keluarga Lee.

"Changmiiiiinnnn… Katakan sesuatu donk…" Pinta Yunho memelas. "Kan ini semua bukan salahku. Kau sendiri yang tidak mendengarkanku dan memilih untuk menyusul kesini…" Rajuk Yunho. Changmin sadar sih, kalau ini semua salahnya yang memilih untuk menyusul Yunho kesini.

"Toiletnya… Kenapa bau begitu?" tanya Changmin dengan masih membelakangi Yunho.

"Amonia" jawab Yunho polos.

"Buat apa?"

"Itu. Seperti yang di komik detective Conan. Waktu air di toilet jadi berubah merah seperti darah. Reaksi kimia biasa, kok." Terang Yunho. Bagaimanapun itu salah satu komik favoritnya.

"Cairan yang keluar dari celah kulkas?"

"_Slime_ yang dibuat Heechul. Mirip dengan yang ada di nickelodeon kan?"

"Jari?" Sebenarnya Changmin bergidik kalau mengingat potongan tubuh yang tadi dia sentuh. Juga tangan yang dimakan orang dalam tv itu. Tapi kalau ini cuma akal-akalan, jari itu juga bukan pengecualian.

"_Cake_."

"Apa?!" Tanya Changmin tak percaya.

"_Cake art_ yang pakai _fondant, plastic icing_. Dibuat biar mirip jari dan tangan. Ada bentuk kepala juga di dalam kulkas. Kaki juga ada. Kenalannya Heechul hebat, ya? Kami juga punya yang terbuat dari _silicon_ juga kok"

Oke. Bagian itu Changmin bersyukur karena tidak membuka kulkas. Bisa muntah ditempat kalau sampai melihat potongan kepala di dalam kulkas. Yang membuat cake-nya pasti terampil ya? "TV?"

"Itu aku. videoku yang diambil 2 hari lalu."

"Bukan itu!" Changmin mulai sebal. "Kenapa listriknya bisa mati hidup begitu? Lalu ada adegan pembunuhan di depan pintu. Kau muncul dari belakang sambil bawa-bawa pisau!" Changmin menyerocos semua hal yang sudah membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kami mengutak-atik listriknya. Pisau dan kapaknya mainan kok! Hari ini kami bertiga mau mengetes beberapa hal. Jadi kami minta tolong pada saudaranya Donghae yang masih SMA untuk membawa teman-temannya untuk uji nyali di rumah itu."

Kening Changmin berkerut dan mulutnya mencibir. Uji nyali. Kurang ajar sekali dia jadi korban uji nyali. "Uji coba apa?!" tanya Changmin kasar.

"Film horor. Kau lupa kalau film terbaruku yang akan syuting mulai bulan depan di Jepang itu film horor? Heechul dan Donghae bilang kalau ini akan menarik. Membuat rumah hantu sungguhan, pakai benda-benda seram. Lalu aku berperan jadi…"

"Setannya?" tebak Changmin.

"Iya. Aku dan Heechul yang jadi setannya, jadi bisa muncul dengan cepat dari pintu depan dan belakang. Lalu Donghae yang jadi korbannya, muntahnya berhasil, kan? Itu barang yang kami beli di internet. Aku juga sampai menonton semua film-filmnya Freddy, Jason, Freddy versus Jason, dan macam-macam lagi." Inilah bukti totalitas Yunho. Memangnya hanya sutradara saja yang bisa total sampai-sampai membuat Yunho cemburu. "Sudah donk Changminie… Kan ini salahmu juga."

"Aku sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali, tahu!"

"Hp-nya ditinggal di kamar ini. Lagian kami bertiga kan sudah _stand-by_ di rumahku. Waktu ada yang masuk, kami kira itu anak-anak SMA yang akan uji nyali."

Changmin kesal dan cemberut. "Kok kau tidak tahu kalau itu aku?" bagaimana bisa Yunho tidak mengenali pacarnya sendiri yang sudah tinggal bersama selama bertahun-tahun?

"Kami dengar suara pintu tapi tidak lihat orang yang masuk."

Changmin menghela nafas. Memang bukan salah Yunho, sih. "Aku… takut…" kata Changmin pelan. Akhirnya dia menoleh kearah Yunho yang sudah memajang wajah memelas. "Astaga! Demi Tuhan, Jung Yunho! Lepaskan lensa kontakmu!" Seru Changmin sambil melempar bantal.

"Eh? Lupa. Iya, sebentar." Dan Yunho melepaskan lensa kontak itu dan menyimpannya di meja. "Sudah." Katanya sambil melebarkan matanya untuk bukti. Tidak perlu melakukan itu juga sudah kelihatan, sih.

"Sudahlah…" Tak ada gunanya meneruskan aksi ngambek saat ini. Changmin merentangkan kedua tangannya, minta dipeluk oleh Yunho. Lihat. Yunho sekarang tersenyum lebar setelah melihat kelakuan manja kekasihnya sudah kembali.

Duk duk duk. Ada suara berisik yang tahu-tahu terdengar dari dalam kardus yang ada di dekat kasur. Sejak tadi Changmin cuek saja dengan kardus itu karena urusan meminta penjelasan dari Yunho jauh lebih penting tapi kenapa sekarang kardusnya berisik begini? Tahu-tahu kardus itu terbuka oleh suatu kekuatan dari dalam. Changmin tanpa ragu langsung menerjang Yunho. Masih untung Yunho siap. Jadilah dia menahan Changmin yang tahu-tahu melompat ke arahnya, melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Yunho dan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho.

_Rasanya seperti menggendong anak koala yang kelewat berat _– pikir Yunho sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan diri.

"Ada setaann…" Changmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yunho, jelas sekali kalau dia gemetar karena melihat makhluk aneh serupa kucing dengan tanduk unicorn di kepalanya.

Yunho berusaha melihat ke arah 'setan' tadi. "Heebum? Wah. Syukurlah. Kukira dia hilang."

"He… Heebum?" itu berarti kucingnya Heechul, kan? "Kok ada tanduknya?" Changmin memberanikan diri untuk melihat kearah sesuatu yang disebut Heebum itu. Kucing sih, kecuali tanduknya.

"Iya. Ada tanduk unicorn untuk kucing yang dijual di internet. Itu loh, _Inflatable unicorn horn for cat_."

"…"

.

.

.

Hyung… sebenarnya apa saja yang kalian beli di internet, sih?

.

.

.

Humor nggak lucu… Horor nggak serem…

Entah kenapa cerita ini jadi beginiiii… niatnya mau bikin Changmin yang ngambek sengambek ngambeknya. Tapi malah jadi begini. Habis dari toy and game fair, liat figure dari fim-film horor (mupeng). Apa hubungannya juga. Ah sudahlah. Maaf kalau nggak memuaskan ya…

Maaf kalo updatenya lama. Saya cuma bisa nulis waktu dapet wangsit aja. Ada yang mau bagi-bagi wangsit mungkin? ;P

Terus terimakasih banyaaaaak buat yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk ngasih review di chap 3 kemaren. Juga buat yang udah PM nagih ff. Tapi ciyus, deh. Saya nggak bisa janji apa-apa soal update. Secara ini series jadi saya nggak ada perasaan bersalah, kan bukan chapter. Hehehehe…

Ada yang mau review?


End file.
